


It's always the quiet ones...

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the new guys on the grid this year, both of them have done really well for their rookie year but while one of them is getting a promotion to the Red Bull seat the other is unsure of their future in F1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope that you like it! It was originally just meant to be one story set at the end of the 2014 season but I got thinking about how they would meet... so more chapters to go up as I write them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always nice to be able to talk to someone about new things, especially when they are in the same position.

It's the end of the first winter testing session and Daniil, Toro Rosso's newest driver, is wondering how he's only managed nine laps in four days. Especially since McLaren's new rookie, Kevin, has not only done the most laps of anyone but he's also fastest. Daniil kept reminding himself that it's just testing and once Australia comes he'll get his chance to prove himself.

The next tests in Bahrain come and go and things are looking better for Daniil, he's faster than his team mate but he's still not as fast Kevin. Which is only to be expected as Mercedes are starting to look like the better engine for this year.

Finally Daniil's in Australia and the pressure is building, he's qualified well in P8 but Kevin's ahead of him in P4. While preparing on the grid for the race, engineers endlessly checking and rechecking every little thing on the car, he feels someone tap him on the shoulder and when he turns round he sees Kevin who has stopped to wish him well for his first race.

"So are you all excited for this first race?" asks Kevin, and Daniil notices how softly spoken he is and how blue his eyes are even with the helmet obscuring most of his face.

"Definitely. I've wanted to be an F1 driver since I was a kid and now I'm here!" Daniil replies awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. They've not exchanged more than a 'hi' in the paddock and yet here Kevin is trying to make conversation. While Daniil is desperately trying to think of something else to say Kevin's race engineer beckons him.

"I'll wave to you from the podium!" Kevin calls as he walks away, and Daniil smiles, secretly hoping that he'll make it to the podium too.

After the race Daniil ends up celebrating with his team who drag him to a nightclub which is fun at first, until the exhaustion of the weekend starts to catch up with him, and he finds himself heading back to the hotel alone. Once inside his room he notices a piece of paper which appears to have been shoved under the door.

_Congrats on finishing in the points today! Call me if you feel like celebrating some more - K._

The letter had been hastily scribbled on the back of some printouts from the McLaren garage along with a phone number. Daniil considers ignoring it but decides it would be rude not to congratulate Kevin on his podium.

Daniil sits down on the edge of the bed and slowly dials the number, hesitating before entering the last digit, and wonders why he feels so anxious all of a sudden. After all he's just a driver calling to congratulate another driver but before he can examine the reasons for his unease the phone stops ringing and Kevin's soft accent is flowing into his ears.

"Hi, who is this?" asks Kevin.

"Uh, it's Daniil. You left a note under my door?" Daniil blurts all this out, his usual confidence and eloquence deserting him.

"Sure. I've got a bottle of champagne and I need some help drinking it," Kevin says without sounding suggestive. "Can I come down?"

"Ok." And before Daniil can say anything else the line goes dead. Daniil quickly scans the room to check nothing embarrassing is lying about and once a few stray items have been tidied away he sits expectantly, listening to every tiny noise in the corridor outside his room, waiting for the knock on the door. After fifteen minutes he starts to wonder if Kevin will actually show up, when he hears the knock on his door. Daniil leaps up off the bed where he is perched and bounds across the room, pausing before he opens the door to compose himself and wonder why he didn't think about what he would actually say to Kevin when he arrived. Luckily, Kevin speaks first.

"Thanks for this," says Kevin, who is stood there just in jeans and a white t-shirt, which makes Daniil feel overdressed. "It would be nice to talk to someone who isn't going to call me _kid_."

"I think we're going to have to get used to that." Daniil says with a wry smile. "Come on in." Pointing the way to the two chairs in the small hotel room, Kevin goes to sit down and Daniil follows.

"So why aren't you celebrating with your team?" asks Daniil.

"We went out but I'm not really a fan of nightclubs, all the noise and people, I'm more a quiet drink with friends kind of guy," Kevin replies smiling. "And I kind of get the feeling that you're the same." Which gets a nod from Daniil in response. "So... to friends and scoring more points!" he says, as he pops open the champagne and sloshes it into the two glasses.

Both drivers are smiling as they toast, Daniil somewhat relieved to have a friend on the grid who understood what it's like to be a rookie, and not one that had bought their seat but rookies that have had people put an amazing amount of faith in their talent, the pressure it brings to show you deserved it.

The rest of the night flies by, chatting a little about racing but mostly about ordinary things like music and films, and before they know it the sun is rising.

"Is it tomorrow already?" jokes Kevin. "I'd better get a move on, I'm meant to be having breakfast with the team before we all fly out this afternoon." Kevin starts moving towards the door and Daniil follows.

"Sure, thanks for last night." But before Daniil can say anything else Kevin hugs him, overwhelming his senses with how warm Kevin feels, his scent which is sweet and slightly salty and the feeling of Kevin's breath on his neck. As Daniil steps back he notices fine black lines on Kevin's collarbone peeking out above his t-shirt which intrigues him but before he can think about it he realises he should say something. "I'll see you in Malaysia."

"I'm looking forward to it," says Kevin smiling.

Once Kevin has left Daniil gets a shower and decides to get some sleep before his flight that evening. He falls asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of his new friend.


	2. Malaysia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil's happy to see Kevin again.

Malaysia comes round and Daniil hasn't spoken to Kevin since Australia. Daniil thought about sending a text several times between the races but every time he wrote something it sounded wrong, he still hadn't really thought about why he wanted to speak to Kevin, to see him again, kept telling himself that it was just nice to have a friend on the grid who was in the same position.

Daniil arrived on the Wednesday and when he switched his phone back on after the flight he saw something that made him smile.

_If you're not too busy jumping through hoops for the sponsors do you want to hang out tonight? K_

Hastily Daniil texted back saying he'd be free by nine and his room number, then proceeded to worry if it seemed too eager but the worries disappeared when he received a reply almost immediately saying; _Cool :)_

The afternoon was spent doing routine things, unpacking and then heading to the gym to work out, get rid of the jet lag. While Daniil's at the gym he ends up listening to music by a band that Kevin recommended and it spurs him on thinking of what it would be like to work out with Kevin, who would be faster, stronger as although the two of them are pretty much the same height Daniil feels so skinny and lanky compared to the quite well built frame of Kevin's. He's still thinking about Kevin as he gets into the shower.

Once Daniil's out of the shower and into his team gear he doesn't get another minute to himself. Meetings with his engineer, trainer, team and then dinner with one of the sponsors where he's asked what feels like a never ending stream of questions about how young he is and what it's like to drive a Formula 1 car. Daniil's just glad that JEV, his team mate, seems equally at ease with the media and is fielding his fair share of the questions; as well as telling some amusing anecdote about Daniel Riccardo who's moved on up to the Red Bull team.

Thankfully the thought of seeing Kevin later keeps Daniil in good spirits, eventually half eight rolls around and they two drivers excuse themselves and get driven back to the hotel. JEV goes off to meet his girlfriend and Daniil hurries back to his room, excited at the thought of seeing Kevin again, when he realises that his room only has the bed to sit on and while he is fretting about this there is a knock on the door.

"Hi, it's good to see you again," says Kevin as he enters the room. "I thought we could watch a movie." He waves a DVD but Daniil doesn't recognise the case.

"Sounds good, do you want something to drink?" asks Daniil.

"Just water, you know how it is on a race weekend," Kevin says while smiling and rolling his eyes.

Daniil goes to fetch a couple of bottles of water from his gym bag in the bathroom and when he come back in Kevin has already put the dvd in, taken his shoes and jacket off and made himself comfy on the bed. Kevin's wearing just jeans and a t-shirt again and Daniil feels wrong still dressed in his team clothes; Daniil hands Kevin the water and grabs a t-shirt and sweatpants to change into, wishing he had thought of this before Kevin had arrived.

Now in comfortable clothing Daniil settles on the bed next to Kevin, getting as close as he dares but not as close as he would like, and asks what the movie is.

" _Stranger than Fiction_ , with Will Ferrell. Have you seen it?" asks Kevin.

"No," says Daniil, "but I like Will Ferrell."

"Good," says Kevin, and it's the last thing that either of them says until the movie ends. Both are completely captivated by the film but it doesn't stop them fidgeting, hands and feet occasionally touching as they move and each time they accidentally touch Daniil fights the urge to apologise, trying desperately to make it seem natural.

After the movie they sit chatting for a while, content not to have to think about what they are saying like they do around the media, but suddenly it is midnight and Kevin says goodnight as they both have to be up early. Kevin rolls over on the bed and hugs Daniil who is surprised by how good he feels in Kevin's embrace.

Once Daniil is alone he lies in bed thinking of Kevin, how much he likes having him around and how the slightest physical contact with him is exhilarating. He is surrounded by the smell of Kevin on the bed, still able to feel the warmth where he was sitting just a few moments ago and as he's thinking of Kevin he falls asleep content with his life.

The rest of the weekend flew by for Daniil, frequently exchanging texts with Kevin about silly things that people had done in the garage or funny jokes that they had been told. On Sunday they both finished in the points and Daniil asked Kevin if he wanted to celebrate with him.

"Sorry I can't, my dad's here this weekend and I've got plans with him," said Kevin.

"Don't worry about it," Daniil says, trying not to look disappointed. "We'll hang out at the next race."

"It's a date!" Kevin says, with a cheeky look on his face.

For the next couple of race weekends Daniil manages to spend at least one evening with Kevin, watching movies or just chatting, always getting a goodnight hug from Kevin and he wonders if Kevin is as touchy-feely with everyone or just him. In between races the messages fly back and forth, not really about anything in particular but every message or picture automatically brings a smile to his face.

When Daniil is alone he often thinks about what it would be like next time Kevin hugs him to kiss his neck, trail kisses along his face up to his lips and kiss him, he imagines what he would taste like, would he be soft and gentle or rough and passionate and he wonders to himself if he will ever have the courage to find out.


	3. Back to Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Daniil have the courage to tell Kevin how he really feels about him?

Daniil's finally back in Europe and even though Spain is not his home, just being on the right continent makes him feel better. When he speaks to Kevin he is comforted to know that he feels the same way and although they both like travelling, sometimes it's nice to feel that you are home.

They are both sitting waiting for the press conference to start and by some quirk of fate they are seated together; not really strange given that all the top drivers get to sit at the front, rookies and drivers from teams further down the grid sit at the back. However it makes Daniil feel strangely self-conscious, him and Kevin never socialise when other people are around, sometimes the occasional chat in the paddock but it's not the same as when they are alone. He wonders if the all the media people watching them can tell how he feels about Kevin as though there is a sign on his forehead that says 'I like you in a way that's more than friends'.

Thankfully before Daniil can torture himself anymore the press conference starts and the calm, confident person he normally is resurfaces. The first question is directed at him and this gives Daniil a chance to focus, although he does try to make sure that he doesn't look in Kevin's direction, and eventually the press conference is over. Daniil doesn't get a chance to speak to Kevin after, as the drivers all bolt out of the press conference back to their garages and he is a little disappointed that they haven't yet made any plans to catch up this weekend.

Daniil heads back to the garage and is working away with his engineer going through the plans for all the practice sessions tomorrow and looking at the data from previous races and the simulator to get the car set up perfectly. While the engineers are actually setting up the car Daniil goes to get a drink and this is where JEV finds him, sitting at the back of the garage, deep in thought and not looking too happy about those thoughts.

"We may not be friends," mocks JEV, Daniil having just said that you're never friends with your team mate in the press conference. "But if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"I'm okay," says Daniil, but he's sure he doesn't look it.

"Well, you know where I am if you change your mind," JEV says, pointing to the other side of the garage, which makes Daniil smile.

While Daniil is thinking about Kevin and what he should do; he realises that it's always Kevin suggesting that they meet up, Daniil's never initiated it, which is strange really because he's not the kind of person that lets other people make decisions for him. With this revelation he sends Kevin a message asking if he wants to hang out this weekend.

Daniil's on his way back to the hotel and he still hasn't heard from Kevin, he starts to wonder if maybe Kevin realised how he felt and got scared. He tries to put Kevin out of his mind and decides to go for a bath and relax. The warm water caressing him is wonderful and just as he's starting to feel composed again he hears a knock on the door. Typical, he thinks and as he's wondering whether to ignore or it or not, he hears a familiar voice just outside the door, soft and lightly accented and he rushes out of the bath so quickly that he nearly forgets to wrap a towel around himself before answering the door.

"Sorry, I lost my phone and JEV said you were here so I thought I'd just come by," says Kevin, completely indifferent to the fact that Daniil is standing there soaking wet and almost completely naked.

"It's cool," Daniil replies, put at ease by Kevin's attitude. "I did send a message but I guess you won't have got it," he says, with a wry smile and beckons Kevin to come in. "Make yourself at home, I just need to go rinse off all this soap." And with that Daniil dives back into the bathroom leaving Kevin to get the drinks.

As Daniil's rinsing off in the bath he wonders if he should have said something to Kevin, like _why don't you come join me?_ or _maybe you could help me get clean_ , and smirks to himself as it plays out like dialogue from a porno. When he goes back into the room Kevin's already sitting on the bed, even though there are chairs in this room, and he feels Kevin watching him as he tries to find some clothes while clinging onto his towel for dear life.

"Am I making you uncomfortable? You know in Denmark nudity is normal, and people are often naked on the beach," Kevin says, as Daniil finishes putting on his boxers with the towel still wrapped around him. "Although only in the summer," continues Kevin, "You wouldn't want to be naked during the winter at home." Which earns a laugh from Daniil.

As Daniil throws on a t-shirt and jeans he asks, "So you're naked on the beach in summer then?" Unsure if he really wants an answer and the mental images that would come with it.

"No," replies Kevin, "It's not that I have any problem with nudity, I just don't like showing my tattoos in public."

"I didn't know you have tattoos," lies Daniil, thinking back to the glimpse of a tattoo he saw along Kevin's collarbone the first time they hung out. "Can I see them?"

Kevin draws back one sleeve to reveal a quite large and intricate tattoo on his forearm with the word 'mor' under it which, even with Daniil's complete lack of Danish, he can work out it means mum. Kevin then pulls down his t-shirt collar to reveal the beginnings of a much larger tattoo on his chest but stops after a couple of centimetres have been revealed. "I've never let anyone see all of my tattoos," Kevin says sheepishly, almost blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious," Daniil blurts, suddenly feeling like he may have crossed the line. "I don't have any tattoos myself."

"I think you'd look cute with a tattoo," Kevin says teasingly, and it makes Daniil feel at ease again. "Maybe something here," he says, while running his hand up Daniil's forearm. Daniil squirms because of how erotic it feels to him and the fact that he's a little bit ticklish there, moving his arm away from Kevin, which elicits a big grin from Kevin.

"Now I know your weak spots, mwahahaha," Kevin mocks, arching his fingers and flashing his best evil grin.

Before Daniil can think about if Kevin is ticklish and how good it would feel to be able to put his hands on him, Kevin's phone rings and it's his team wondering why he isn't in his room. Kevin apologises, making a joke about how the team don't know what to do without him, and makes to leave but not before he's made sure that Daniil has his new phone number. Kevin hugs him and Daniil finds his lips tantalisingly close to Kevin's neck and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from kissing him.

After Kevin's gone, Daniil runs his hand along his forearm, enjoying the sensation and pretending that it's Kevin stroking him and before he knows it his hands are working their way down his body until he's stroking his rock hard cock and imagining that it's Kevin making him moan and writhe until he comes. Daniil feels disappointed with himself, not at what he's just done but for what he wasn't brave enough to do.  


They're both busy all weekend and when Sunday comes they both finish outside the points. Daniil sends a text asking if Kevin wants to hang out and drown their sorrows and receives a reply with a time and Kevin's room number.

As Daniil walks up to Kevin's room he feels a knot in his stomach all mixed up with the excitement of seeing Kevin. As he knocks on the door, the few seconds he has to wait for Kevin to answer feel like the longest time.

"Hi, I brought some beer," says Daniil, holding the beer up.

"Cool, come on in, I'll go put them in the fridge," Kevin says, taking the beer from him. Daniil is just standing awkwardly inside the door wondering what he should do when Kevin returns and hugs him. "Too bad we didn't get any points today," he says, still hugging Daniil.

"I feel better now I'm here with you," Daniil blurts, and as he realises what he has said he tries to break the hug, but Kevin's stronger than he looks and keeps hold of him.

"I feel good having you around too," Kevin whispers to Daniil.

Daniil feels a rush of relief hearing the words from Kevin, knowing that he feels the same and he slowly kisses Kevin's neck, which forces a soft breathless moan from Kevin. Kevin then steps back slightly, which makes Daniil panic, but it's just to get a better look at him with those big blue eyes and as he's biting his lip Daniil rushes in for a kiss and he's overwhelmed by how soft Kevin's lips are and how good they feel pressed to his own. They stand with their lips together like a statue until Daniil slowly starts to move his tongue into Kevin's mouth, tracing his lips and Kevin is making little moaning noises which sound encouraging. Without breaking the kiss, Daniil moves his hands to stroke Kevin's back and Kevin reciprocates pulling their bodies together, their tongues fully exploring and Daniil finally moves his hands lower to finally feel Kevin's perfect ass, causing Kevin to gasp. Daniil feels amazing with this much of Kevin surrounding him and every touch of Kevin's against his skin makes him quiver and moan until they are both breathless.

"How long have you felt this way?" asks Kevin, after they have both had a chance to catch their breath. They're now lying on the bed, Daniil cuddled under Kevin's arm while Daniil lazily strokes Kevin's abs.

"Since I met you," Daniil replies blushing, "I just wasn't sure you felt the same."

"I could say the same about you, making me chase after you each weekend!" Kevin says mockingly, which causes Daniil to blush even more.

They fall asleep in each other's arms and for the first time in a long while Daniil is truly happy.

The next three races are dismal for Daniil, car failure every time, but with Kevin there to comfort him he keeps smiling.


	4. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniil and Kevin finally get some quality time together away from the track.

Daniil is sitting in the garage waiting for the start of qualifying, hopeful that the weekend will go well and he'll actually be able to get the car to the finish line. He's in a good mood and really wishes that positive thoughts alone would be enough to get the car running properly.

The excitement of the race weekend is not the only reason for his good mood though, he's been dating Kevin for a couple of months now but they've only really had a few weekends together in that entire time, three to be exact. Dating might actually be overstating what they have, they tend to meet up and end up kissing and cuddling, which is nice but now Daniil feels like he wants more. During their time together he's got to explore a lot of Kevin, knows where to touch to make him moan, where he's ticklish, the perfect curve of his ass, every bit of him except for the one bit that now really intrigues him, his cock. Daniil's accidentally brushed against it while they've been making out, through clothing, but he's not got to feel it in the flesh, actually see it fully erect and waiting for him.

The daydreaming is brought to an end when Daniil's race engineer goes to secure the seatbelt and Daniil blushes inside his helmet, hoping his engineer doesn't notice that he's half hard inside his race suit from all the thoughts of what he'll get up to with Kevin.

Saturday night on a race weekend is the one night drivers can't really sneak out to meet people, endless team meetings for race strategy, then people fussing over you making sure you get a good night's sleep. During the evening Daniil has dinner with his team mate, JEV, who comments on how much happier he seems lately.

"So what's their name?" jokes JEV, Daniil notices that he doesn't use _her_ and wonders if JEV knows that he's seeing a guy.

"Is it that obvious?" says Daniil, looking slightly awkward.

"Three DNF's and you're still looking all cheery and focused, doesn't take a genius to realise there must be something other than the racing keeping you happy," JEV says with a smile.

Daniil just smiles in reply, not wanting to reveal too much about his new relationship. It's not that he doesn't trust JEV to be discreet, he just hasn't told anyone about it yet.

After dinner Daniil calls Kevin, who is lucky enough to actually be in his own home this weekend thanks to the McLaren factory being quite close to Silverstone. After the usual chat about qualifying, Kevin has an idea.

"You know if you don't have to be back at the Toro Rosso factory straight away after the race, you could come spend a couple of days with me here," suggests Kevin. "I could cook for you," Kevin says, and Daniil can hear him smiling through the phone.

"I'd like that, I've got some things scheduled at the end of the week but I'm a free man until then," Daniil says smiling, "I'll rearrange my flights".

"Good, I'll have you all to myself," says Kevin, in that tone that just makes Daniil want to pin him down and kiss him all over and he wonders if Kevin knows it has that effect on him. "Sweet dreams," whispers Kevin.

"Night," says Daniil, hearing the line go dead and after Kevin's hung up Daniil mutters to himself, "I want you."

The race goes by in a blur for Daniil, he manages to get the car home in the points, but all he can think about is tonight, what he wants to do to Kevin, with Kevin. After the race all the interviews and debriefs seem to take forever and he can feel his normally calm and collected self starting to grow restless. The drive down to Woking takes a couple of hours and during the journey he tries to focus, he doesn't want to appear too eager.

When he arrives at Kevin's he pauses by the front door to collect himself but Kevin must have heard the car pull up because just as he goes to knock on the door, Kevin opens it and drags him into the flat. Once inside Daniil kisses him slowly and tenderly, savouring the moment that he has been thinking of, delighting in softness and warmth of Kevin's lips.

Once they come up for air, Kevin says, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Daniil replies with a big grin on his face.

"Have you eaten?" asks Kevin, "I ate before I left the track, but I could make you something."

Daniil considers lying that he's already eaten so they can move on to other things but he is quite hungry. "I've not eaten yet but I'm happy to cook for myself."

"Don't be silly, I'd like to do it for you, it'll be hot to have you watch me cook," Kevin says, with a cheeky look on his face.

Daniil sits on one of the stools in the kitchen, watching Kevin throw together little bits and pieces to make a pasta dish with tomatoes and herbs, and it's very sexy to watch him, the way he moves gracefully and without effort even though he must be tired from the race. When Kevin's finished cooking he grabs a couple of beers and sits down next to Daniil and watches him eat with an almost lustful look. Daniil knows the effect he is having on Kevin so he deliberately eats slowly, licking his lips more than he needs to; when a stray bit of sauce landed on his hand he licks it off slowly, sucking his fingers for emphasis, making small appreciative noises and after what seemed like eternity to Kevin, the food was gone.

They didn't need to say anything to know what was next, Kevin gently takes his hand and leads Daniil to the bedroom. Daniil kisses Kevin passionately and forcefully, using his hands to manoeuvre him to the bed and then lowers Kevin down onto the bed in one swift move so that he ends up on top of him, straddling him in a way that forces both of their crotches to touch. The kiss continues and as their tongues delve deeper they start to rub against each other. Daniil places little kisses along the side of Kevin's neck, trailing them down to his collarbone and the start of his tattoo. Knowing Kevin doesn't like people to see his tattoo, Daniil continues the kisses down his chest without taking off his t-shirt, hands wandering to rub Kevin's nipples while he works his way down to his waist, the breathless moans and twitches from Kevin as he does it is almost too much to bear for Daniil as he resists stroking himself.

He reaches down to undo Kevin's jeans but on impulse he finds himself looking up at Kevin with a big grin and when he sees those big blue eyes looking back at him with desire he knows what he wants to do. He removes Kevin's jeans, not as smoothly as he would like to have done it but they're off now and he's caught off guard by the sight of Kevin's quite sizeable cock all hard and begging to be released from his boxers. There's a damp patch on his boxers and Daniil leans in to taste it, mouthing Kevin's cock through the thin fabric, hands running along the elastic as Kevin squirms and moans in delight at the warmth of Daniil's mouth and the sensation of his tongue flicking against the tip. Kevin arches his back and Daniil seizes the opportunity to free him from his boxers, making space for himself between Kevin's thighs.

The view is amazing and Daniil wonders what he has done to be so lucky. With a big grin on his face he starts slowly kissing Kevin's thighs and is rewarded with the most erotic of moans from Kevin. He then works his way in gently stroking Kevin's balls and then kissing along the side of his thick hard cock.

Daniil has been thinking about this moment all weekend and now it's finally here. With a growl he slowly takes the tip of Kevin's cock into his mouth and slowly starts to lick and suck, taking more of him into his mouth with each movement, Daniil's not yet confident enough to take all of him but the sounds that Kevin is making are encouraging. Kevin's hands grab at his hair and just as he thinks that the sound of Kevin begging him for more will bring his own orgasm, he feels Kevin thrust into his mouth nearly choking him as he orgasms, the sensation of him filling his mouth with his come is overwhelming.

Daniil licks his lips and crawls up to kiss Kevin. "I take it you liked that?" he asks.

"It was amazing," replies Kevin, with a contented look on his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm just new to all this," Daniil says, trying to look modest and failing as he's really quite impressed that he managed to take all of Kevin and have him moaning for more. As he goes to lie down, Kevin stops him.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," says Kevin with a wicked grin on his face, "I want to be able to see you too."

"Anything you want," replies Daniil, standing up to remove his clothes while Kevin moves up to sit on the edge of the bed. Daniil undresses slowly but confidently, he's not the type who is unhappy with the way he looks, clothing eventually removed to display all of his creamy white skin.

Kevin looks on appreciatively and once Daniil's completely naked he says, "You'll be the first person to really see this." And he removes his t-shirt showing off his huge chest tattoo. Daniil just stares, he's not usually one for tattoos but it looks spectacular on Kevin, it stands out against his pale skin and before anything can stop Daniil getting what he wants he lunges for Kevin, rolling both of them onto the bed, pressing the whole of his body against him and revelling in the feeling of being completely surrounded by him. Daniil ends up pinned under Kevin who is sucking on his nipples and using his hands to explore his stomach, fingers just drifting over the trail of hair leading down towards his crotch.

Daniil makes small thrusting movements against Kevin's body, his cock already leaking and ready to be touched and as Kevin continues to suck his nipples he reaches a hand down to grab his cock, which sends an electrifying jolt through Daniil, it feels so good to have Kevin stroke him, pleasure him, noises are coming out of him that sound desperate as his orgasm begins to build and all he wants to do is watch Kevin but he can't open his eyes for the sheer exhilaration of what's happening to him. Daniil's about to come and he thinks that this moment couldn't be better when Kevin places his mouth over the tip of his cock and sucks, causing waves of pleasure throughout his body as he groans in Russian before going limp, still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Kevin looks up at him and realises that he's fallen asleep with a smile on his face. He pulls the blanket over them and curls up with his head on his chest, the warmth of his body helping him sleep.

The next morning Daniil awakes to find Kevin watching over him.

"You fell asleep on me," Kevin says with a smirk, "after waking the neighbours with all your moaning!"

"I'm not sorry, that was spectacular," Daniil replies with the biggest of grins. He gives Kevin a kiss and puts his arm around him, drawing him in closer.

They lay together for a while, Daniil stroking the outline of Kevin's tattoo while Kevin just listens to his heartbeat.

"Do you want to spend the summer break with me?" asks Kevin. "I'm going home to Denmark but my mum's away for a few days so it'd just be the two of us."

"I'd love to," Daniil replies happily.


	5. Summer break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev and Dany get a nice relaxing summer break, but it doesn't quite go to plan.

Daniil's finishing up at the Toro Rosso factory for the summer, it's nice that everyone gets a break for a couple of weeks. He's all ready for his trip to Denmark to see his boyfriend; not that he's told anyone at the factory that, he's told them that he's going to see some of the countries that don't have a race with a friend, not technically a lie but not quite the whole truth.

The flight doesn't take that long and before he knows it they're landing in Copenhagen. Bundled up in a hoodie and scruffy clothes he looks like a student on a gap year, which is good, as much as he loves, _cares,_ for Kevin he doesn't really want anyone to know about them. Well, maybe it would be nice if they could do the things other couples do, like go out for dinner and hold hands in public. It's not even that they're both men that makes him reluctant to want to tell people about it; this is the only proper relationship that Daniil's ever had and he doesn't want the media scrutinising it, doesn't need anyone's opinion. He's happy and that's the only thing that matters. The bags arriving on the carousel free him from his thoughts, he grabs his rucksack and heads towards the train station.

Daniil's got the train details scribbled down on a bit of paper and he finds the right train to get him to Roskilde. It's only a forty minute journey and he spends the time daydreaming about Kevin's soft skin, the little noises he makes when they kiss and before he knows it he's there.

Kevin's waiting for him at the train station and Daniil has to fight the urge to run across to him and kiss him. Instead they quickly hug, Daniil suddenly aware of how tall he's got, a painful reminder that he's still growing, still a kid, as he follows Kevin out of the station.

"My house isn't too far away from the station so I thought we could walk, the weather's nice and there's a secluded path through the forest so we'll be away from prying eyes," says Kevin, trying not to smirk and failing.

"Sounds nice. I've missed you," confesses Daniil.

"I've missed you too," says Kevin with a grin. They walk slowly together, close but not too close, chatting about nothing in particular until they reach the edge of the forest.

After he's checked to make sure no one else is about, Daniil slides his hand down Kevin's arm and laces their fingers together, content just to have a little bit of normalcy in their relationship. Kevin strokes his thumb along the edge of Daniil's hand, it's comforting and also arousing and Daniil finds himself growing impatient, overwhelmed with the desire to drag Kevin into the woods and make love to him. As they approach the house Kevin uses his free hand to find his keys and leads Daniil into the house.

As the door closes behind them Daniil lunges for Kevin, kissing him passionately, luxuriating in the noises he makes as he pins him against the wall, hands desperately trying to free Kevin from his clothing when Kevin breaks the kiss and whispers into his ear "I've opened myself up for you."

Daniil has no idea what to say, if it wasn't for all the _research_ he'd done on the internet he wouldn't even know what Kevin was talking about. He squirms at the thought of how inexperienced he is, all he wants is to satisfy Kevin, hear him beg and moan for more.

"Does it turn you on?" continues Kevin, with a grin so big it looks like his face might split. "The thought of me fingering my tight hole, imagining your cock inside me."

"I..." stutters Daniil, he wants to ask a million questions about how to do this but he just can't find the words; so instead he grabs Kevin by the hips, lifting him up so he can wrap his legs around his waist, kissing him passionately, until he realises he has no idea where the bedroom is. Luckily Kevin still has the presence of mind to tell him where it is.

As they clumsily make their way up the stairs Daniil tries to keep kissing Kevin but the concentration required to carry him leaves the kisses very much one sided, Kevin sloppily licking into his mouth and sucking on his lips. When they reach the bed he places Kevin down gently; undressing himself with a speed that looks frantic, clothes flying off to random places so that he can get to the fun bit, undressing Kevin. Kevin pulls his t-shirt off over his head but leaves Daniil to remove his jeans and boxers. Once the clothing is gone Daniil gets to admire the view of Kevin's already slick hole, still glistening with the lube he must have used earlier to finger himself open; just the thought of Kevin doing all this for him is almost too much, he wants to just roll him over and fuck him into the mattress but at the same time he wants to tenderly make love to him.

A few minutes have passed and Daniil is still just crouched on the bed between Kevin's legs, staring, wondering what to do.

Kevin sits up and asks, "Are you okay?" with a worried tone to his voice. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You know I'm just happy to spend time with you." Kevin's hands are running through Daniil's hair, but Daniil still can't find the words.

"I want to, I want you, I just..." Daniil buries his face in his hands. "I'm not sure what to do," he says awkwardly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"We can take it really slowly" says Kevin, "and you know if either of us say stop we'll stop, just like always". Daniil nods, grateful and relieved that they have such a respectful relationship.

Kevin pulls Daniil up for a gentle kiss and then manoeuvres him so that Kevin ends up straddling him on the bed. Kevin grabs lube and a condom from the bedside table, opens it with a strangely graceful motion and Daniil moans quietly as it is rolled over his already sensitive cock. He takes Daniil's hand and pours the lube along his long fingers.

"They are going to feel so good inside me," Kevin says in what Daniil has come to think of as his porn star tone of voice, which sends sparks of lust through his whole body.

Obligingly Daniil reaches round to Kevin's ass and slowly pushes a finger into him, the warmth and closeness is breathtaking, and he quickly adds a second finger. Once they've settled into a rhythm Daniil curls his fingers slightly which elicits the most beautiful moan of pleasure from Kevin.

"I'm not going to last much longer if you keep hitting that spot," Kevin says in between little gasps. Daniil slowly withdraws his fingers and takes Kevin's hips, guiding him so that he is sitting in his lap. Kevin leans in for a kiss, his usually blue eyes now almost completely black with lust as he lubes up Daniil's cock. He stares at Daniil with a look that says _are you sure?_  Which Daniil answers with a small thrust of the hips, lining up the head of his cock with Kevin's slick hole.

Nothing more is said as Daniil thrusts into Kevin, the feeling of warmth and snugness overwhelming him and yet at the same time he is amazed how perfectly they fit, as though they were destined to be together. Only the tip of his cock is inside and he carefully thrusts a little bit more in each time until the noise is deafening and he's engulfed fully in the depths of his lover. Daniil quickly feels the swell of orgasm and just the sight of Kevin lost in abandon is enough to have him coming hard. Daniil's kissing the side of his neck and rocking his hips so that each thrust is hitting the right spot, he's still riding out his own orgasm and brings a hand round to grasp Kevin's neglected cock. It only takes a few synchronised thrusts before Kevin is coming hard, screaming in Danish, come covering Daniil's face and chest.

Daniil lazily licks the come from his fingers as Kevin moves from his lap so that he can cuddle up next to him. They lightly stroke and kiss each other as the rush wears off until they are dozing in each others arms.

 

*****

When they wake from their nap it's still light. Kevin kisses him softly on the forehead before leaving the bed. Daniil hears his footsteps wandering about the house and then the familiar sound of a bath being filled.

Daniil watches Kevin wander back into the room, wearing only a huge grin and he's thrilled with the knowledge that it's him who makes Kevin this happy. Kevin reaches out a hand to drag Daniil up, he manages to stroke the ticklish part on the inside of Daniil's arm which ends with them wrestling and kissing on the bed.

Kevin freezes which causes Daniil to panic that he's done something wrong, until Kevin says, "I better go and switch the water off. I don't think my Mum would be impressed if we flood the bathroom!"

Like a puppy, Daniil follows Kevin to the bath. The bath isn't really big enough for two but they manage somehow, Kevin just able to squeeze in between his legs. It doesn't really leave sufficient space for them to wash but they have fun rubbing against each other as they try to get clean.

As they lay in the bath Daniil's thoughts are swirling through his head, he's still amazed that Kevin wants him, they've been together nearly four months now. Lately he's become increasingly aware how much he cares for, _loves,_ Kevin and yet he doesn’t really know how to say it. Logically he could just tell him, he’s not one for playing games in a relationship, but he’s never told anyone that isn’t family that he loves them and he would find it easier to tell him if he got a sign, however small, that Kevin felt the same way too.

 

*****

"How can you eat so much?" asks Kevin, as Daniil finishes the last slice of pizza.

"Don’t remind me that I’m still growing!" scowls Daniil, "If I get much taller I’ll end up too tall for F1." Kevin runs his fingers through his hair and cuddles in close.

"I’m sorry, it’s just a bit of a sore subject at the moment." Daniil feels bad about souring the mood with his worries but it is short lived as Kevin kisses his nose, his way of dropping the subject.

"You know you never have to apologise to me for how you feel. How about I get the ice cream and you can pick a movie?" he says, before making his way to the kitchen. Daniil admires the view as Kevin wanders about naked before getting up to browse Kevin’s DVD collection.

Finally they're cuddled up in bed, naked, eating ice cream and watching _Zoolander_. Kevin’s finishing the ice cream and trying unsuccessfully to drink the melted remains from the carton, ending up with droplets of ice cream running down his chest. Daniil’s eyes are wide with lust and he leans in to lick them up, quickly cleaning it all up but his tongue continues to trace the lines of Kevin’s tattoo until he’s worked his way down to his already erect cock.

Daniil makes quick work of sucking Kevin off, he’s learned all the little things that make Kevin writhe and moan in pleasure. He would gladly give up his soul just to hear the noises that Kevin makes.

Soon they’re drifting off to sleep together, both satisfied and content.

 

*****

As the light streams into the bedroom Daniil realises he is alone in the bed and he can’t hear any of the familiar sounds that would suggest someone is home. Panicking he throws on a t-shirt and jeans and runs downstairs. There’s no sign of Kevin and there doesn’t seem to be a note. Just as Daniil is working towards a full on panic attack he hears someone opening the door.

"So sleeping beauty’s awake now?" Kevin says teasingly. "I tried to wake you earlier but you just grunted and then fell back asleep."

Daniil laughed, his sleeping power has become a bit of a joke in their relationship, he seems to require so much more sleep than Kevin, or anyone he knows in fact. It’s not the first time people have failed in getting him to wake up. There was one time he’d have missed free practice three if it wasn’t for his trainer shaking him until he woke up.

"I got eggs for breakfast," Kevin says, and once he’s taken off his shoes he directs Daniil to the kitchen and puts him in charge of making the coffee, while he makes the toast and scrambled egg. It’s weirdly domestic having breakfast together; something that they never get a chance to do on race weekends, both having to eat with their respective teams as it’s also usually the time used for briefings.

Once they’ve eaten and cleared everything away Kevin suggests that they go to the beach.

"Or we could go into Copenhagen. See the sights?" Kevin adds.

"I think I’d rather go to the beach, try and work on my tan!" Daniil says, huge grin on his face, while showing off the almost paper white skin on his forearm.

Kevin kisses along his offered forearm and all the way up his arm, like he’s Morticia Addams, until he’s on his tiptoes, pinning him against the kitchen worktop and kissing him passionately. As Daniil begins to get aroused he realises that he didn’t put any underwear on and his now almost fully hard cock is painfully pushing against the zip on his jeans. Daniil goes to rearrange himself but Kevin takes this as a suggestion for something more and before he knows it Kevin’s got a firm grip on his cock and is swiftly tugging, while he makes desperate, almost painful noises and after just a few thrusts he comes.

"I love you," he screams, in Russian, but for a split second he freezes, his adrenaline still high from the rush of orgasm. Once Daniil comes back to his senses he remembers that Kevin doesn’t speak Russian and relaxes; even though Kevin didn’t understand him the feeling of actually saying those words out loud sends a wave of relief through his body.

 

*****

They clean up quickly and head out to the beach, camouflaged in their hoodies and scruffy beach shorts, rucksacks filled with snacks and juice. Once they reach the coast Kevin reaches out for Daniil’s hand, a simple gesture that causes Daniil’s heart to race.

Kevin leads the way until the reach a little cove, completely deserted. He puts down a blanket on the sand and beckons Daniil to come and sit down with him. Kevin strips down to just his shorts and as Daniil’s about to lie down Kevin hands him the sunscreen.

"Can’t have you getting burnt, spoil all that perfect kissable skin," Kevin says, with a giant grin on his face.

"Is it true, what you said before, about nudity being ok here?" Daniil asks with a playful look. He didn’t think it was possible for Kevin’s grin to get any bigger but this encouraged him into slowly inching out of his shorts.

Daniil's excited by the feeling of freedom, delighting in the feel of the breeze tingling on his skin, the soft warmth of the sun surrounding him. The sight of Daniil completely naked in the sunlight was almost too much for Kevin, the sunlight illuminating him in a way he’s never seen before.

"Are you going to help me with this?" Daniil asks seductively, enjoying the fact that Kevin, who talks _a lot_ , has been rendered speechless by all of this. He starts slathering on the sunscreen slowly, trying to make it look as erotic as possible, while watching Kevin absently chew on his lip.

"Will you at least put some on my back?" Daniil says, while squirting the sunscreen into Kevin’s hands. The cool liquid hitting his hands breaks Kevin free of his trance. He carefully rubs the sunscreen onto Daniil’s back; there’s more stroking and touching than is necessary as it turns into a slow massage. As Daniil relaxes under Kevin’s caring touch, he falls asleep wrapped up in the warmth of the sand underneath him and the sun on his back, the sound of the ocean slowly lapping at the beach soothing him.

Slowly Daniil wakes and turns to see Kevin reading, he’s not sure what the book is as the title’s in Danish. He smiles sleepily and reaches out to wrap his arm around Kevin.

"How long was I asleep for?" asks Daniil.

"About an hour. Would you like some lunch?" Kevin says, as he begins to unpack the food and drinks from his rucksack. They eat in silence, both just enjoying the peace and quiet. It’s such a change to their normal hectic routines, surrounded by people and noise.

After a couple more hours of sunbathing and relaxing Daniil starts to put his clothes back on.

"Hey, I was just getting used to that!" Kevin mocks, his eyes taking in all of Daniil before he gets dressed.

"I think I’ve had all the sun my skin can handle for today," Daniil replies, "The last thing I want is to be sunburnt!"

Kevin packs away the leftover food and begins furiously shaking the blanket to get the sand off. As they wander back towards the house their fingers are intertwined, Daniil’s thumb aimlessly stroking at Kevin’s hand. While they walk Daniil whispers to Kevin all the things he is going to do to him when they get back, eyes wide with lust and anticipation; he wishes for a minute that he could just lean in and kiss him but it’s just a dream for now, especially with no-one actually aware of their relationship. Luckily there are not many people about and they make it all the way back to the house holding hands.

Once they reach the house Daniil’s practically pushing Kevin through the door, hands fumbling with the waistband on his shorts to make good on all his whispered promises, when he hears someone in the house speak.

Kevin freezes and says "hi" along with some words in Danish; Daniil’s got no idea what they’ve said and Kevin seems to be ignoring his puzzled looks, he’s scared to speak, doesn’t know whether he should stay or go and his heart rate is approaching something that would be considered normal for a scared rabbit.

Just as Daniil is about to speak, a woman walks into the hallway and looks at the two guys huddled by the front door with confusion. She looks at Kevin in a way that only a mother looks at a son and in that instant Daniil would give anything to be invisible, or at least somewhere else.

Kevin finally breaks the silence. "Um, Mum, this is Dany, we race together and uh…" he stammers, Daniil watching on in horror which he hopes is not showing on his face. At least Kevin didn’t say _why are you back early?_. Which just screams we have something to hide.

"Nice to meet you Dany, I’m Britt," she says, "I was just going to make some coffee, would you like some?" she offers, in what sounds like an oddly reassuring voice, the sort of voice he would like doctors to have. Daniil tries to suppress the uneasiness he feels and act normal, terrified of doing something that would give away the fact that he’s dating her son.

"That would be nice," says Daniil, and he’s trying so hard to keep it together that his voice sounds alien to him.

Britt heads off to the kitchen and once her back is turned Daniil looks at Kevin with an expression that he hopes says _what should we do?_  

Kevin stands on his tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. "It’ll be okay," Kevin whispers, before taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

*****

The coffee is made and they are all sitting round the small table in the kitchen eating some kind of chocolate sponge cake. Daniil’s listening to Kevin animatedly tell his mum about racing in formula one and although she seems genuinely interested, Daniil can’t help but notice how she winces every time Kevin mentions the near misses that he’s had. As the conversation changes to focus on Daniil he chats about how he got into racing, moving to Europe, his family and Britt shows just as much interest in what he’s saying as she did for Kevin.

Daniil’s finally relaxed; chatting with Kevin’s mum has been strangely calming and his heart rate is once again at a reasonable human rate. He’s idly picking up the cake crumbs with his finger when Kevin reaches out and holds his free hand under the table.

"Mum, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you," Kevin says quietly, and just from his tone of voice Daniil knows what he’s going to say. He’s not even sure how he feels about all this, they haven’t really talked about telling people yet, in the end he’s just sitting staring at his plate, relieved that Kevin feels secure enough about them to tell his mum.

"Dany and me. We’re dating. He’s my boyfriend," Kevin says slowly, the confidence in his voice increasing with each statement.

"Oh honey, I’m so happy for you," Britt says, while smiling at her little boy. She leans over to hug him and says something else in Danish, the only words that Daniil understands are _I love you_.

"I’m glad you’ve found such a nice young man!" she says playfully, and Daniil finally smiles, although it is bittersweet as he’s sure that his family will be nowhere near as accepting as Kevin’s.

"You should call your dad, tell him all about Dany as well!" she continues, still brimming with excitement. Daniil can see why Kevin’s completely confident in his own skin, he has parents that love and support him no matter what and at this moment he’s slightly envious of that.

"I’ll call him now, it should be a reasonable time in the states!" Kevin says, before giving Daniil a hug and scurrying off to call his dad.

"Thank you," Daniil says to Britt. Although it‘s only two words there are so many more not spoken; _thank you for not screaming, for not judging, thank you for being so accepting_.

"Do your parents know?" Britt asks Daniil, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, I’m not sure they would take it as well as you," Daniil says, his fingers tangled together as he does when he’s anxious.

"I’m sorry to hear that, I sincerely hope that’s not true" she says, but before she can continue Kevin bounces back into the kitchen, as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Dad says hi, and he’s promised to take us out to dinner next time he’s at a race!" Kevin says cheerily. Daniil gives Kevin a big hug with the briefest of kisses and decides to put his own worries about his parents away for now, for this time they’ve got together is going to be gone very soon and with their schedules who knows when they’ll actually get quality time again.

"I’m tired from travelling, how about we order pizza for dinner?" Britt says, and they both nod their approval, even though if their trainers could see them now they would be in big trouble.

*****

"Are you okay?" Kevin asks, "With all of this?"

"Yes, I’m happy your parents have taken it so well. It gives me hope" says Daniil, trying to sound optimistic. He’s lying in bed, Kevin wrapped around him. They’ve had a lovely evening and Britt doesn’t mind them sleeping in the same bed. It seems like a fairytale to Daniil and it saddens him that he’ll have to go back to staying quiet once he gets back to work, back to his family. He pulls Kevin’s arms further around him, a temporary shield from reality.

The sound of the alarm blaring wakes Daniil up with a shock, it’s stupidly early but the original plan was to be out before Kevin’s mum got home. They’re washed and dressed in a blur and then they’re in the car heading to the airport.

"I’m sorry this wasn’t quite what you expected," says Kevin, "Are we okay?"

"Yes, yes, we’re okay," Daniil says, _I love you and nothing else matters_ he thinks. Daniil doesn’t speak for the rest of the journey; he’s content just to listen to Kevin talking about his parents, it saves him from having to think too much.

Once they arrive at the airport Kevin leans in for a goodbye kiss and it’s a kiss that would definitely get people staring if they did it in public. Tongues sliding in and out like tentacles exploring, hands grabbing at the nearest bit of skin and Daniil just wants to pull Kevin onto his lap and fuck him.

"You’ll miss your plane at this rate!" Kevin says, breaking away from the kiss.

"It would be worth it," Daniil says, with a wicked grin, but he knows he has to go. He ducks in for one last kiss, soft and comforting, like he’s trying to remember all the little details for later.

"You don’t want to go through security with a hard on, do you?" Kevin says teasingly.

Daniil laughs and says goodbye. As he wanders into the airport he hopes no one notices him carrying his rucksack in front of his erection. Thankfully it has returned to its resting state before he gets to security, as with all the excitement he’s forgotten to take his watch off and he’s not sure that the officer would see the funny side of it.

*****

"Hi honey, how was your trip?" his mum asks, when he arrives home.

"Good," Daniil says.

"That’s nice," his mum replies absently.

Once he’s got washed and settled they sit down to dinner as a family, no-one even asks about his trip. His dad asks about his training plans, work schedule and Daniil feels like an impostor in his own life, his native language no longer a source of comfort.

As he lies awake trying desperately to sleep, he imagines telling his parents about Kevin but he knows deep down that one day he’ll have to choose.


	6. Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany promises Kev a proper date ;)

"I think the red one mate," Dan says, "the colour of love!"

"No, the teal one," JEV chips in, while playfully pushing Dan, "It goes with your eyes."

How Daniil ended up with Dan and JEV in his room giving fashion advice he'll never know. He'd told Dan earlier that he'd planned a romantic evening; forgetting that anything you tell Dan, he'll automatically tell JEV and vice versa. So they've piled into his room to help him get everything ready, including it seems his choice of shirt. Not that he minds them knowing, about the date that is, not _who_ he's dating.

Daniil had thought it would be fun to take Kevin out on a proper date in an actual restaurant; however on a race weekend two formula one drivers having dinner somewhere romantic, where anyone could see them staring at each other with lustful eyes… well, that kind of takes the fun out of it. So, he's planned the next best thing, dinner on his hotel room balcony. He's got a proper table cloth, some candles plus he's already acquired sushi, from a place Dan recommended, and some alcohol-free beer. It is a race weekend after all.

As he looks at Dan and JEV playing thumb wars, so happy with each others company; he feels a pang of sadness, he considers both of them friends but it doesn't seem fair that they can go out because everyone knows that they're friends, that they have girlfriends. Yet he can't take the man he loves out to dinner.

Lately he's been feeling slightly sad that he has to hide his relationship; ever since Kevin told his parents about them he's been wondering how bad could it be if everyone did know about them.

"Come on then, tell us about them!" Dan shrieks, rousing Daniil from his thoughts before they get too deep. JEV tells Dan to leave him alone, and Daniil feels like he's twelve again.

Daniil sits on the bed next to them and sighs, and Dan puts an arm round him in comfort.

"Uh, they're sweet and funny, sexy as hell," Daniil says, half a smile forming on his lips.

"Blond or Brunet?" Dan asks with a grin, it's a distraction rather than something he actually wants to know, he's assumed Daniil's just nervous about the date rather than anxious about telling them who he's dating.

"Blond, beautiful blue eyes." Daniil's eyes are starting to glaze over with lust just thinking about Kevin. Dan wolf whistles and JEV says something in French but from the way he says it, it sounds like a compliment.

"What do they do?" asks JEV, he's waited for Daniil to relax before bombarding him with questions.

Daniil fidgets with his fingers, interlacing them awkwardly while he works out the vaguest answer he can give without lying. "They work for one of the other teams."

"Ooh, sleeping with the enemy!" Dan says, letting go of Daniil and rubbing his hands together. Daniil relaxes, hoping that's enough questions for now.

"So, what do they do?" JEV says again, leaning over Dan to look Daniil in the eyes.

Daniil takes a deep breath, he's known Dan and JEV a long time, they're both lovely guys; sweet and understanding, they always find the time for him. How family _should_ be, Daniil thinks.

The months of hiding his relationship, the years of hiding this part of himself; it all wants out, now, a caged animal clawing to be free.

"I'm gay. I'm dating Kevin." Unable to look at either of them directly, scared of what he might see, Daniil sits for what feels like an eternity. Just when he thinks he can no longer stand the sound of his heart pounding, Dan speaks.

"Mate, we're happy for you!" Dan pulls Daniil into a big hug and JEV softly pats his shoulder. They sit like this, Daniil thankful that they've taken it so well, until he feels he could speak without his voice cracking.

"Thank you," Daniil mumbles. "Only Kevin's parents know about us," he says, hoping it doesn't sound pitiful. He's so grateful that he has people in his life that he can trust; not that Britt hasn't been amazing, she regularly e-mails him to chat, and check up on him.

"Don't worry mate, we're not going to gossip!" Dan's got his extra cheery grin on, the one where you're pretty sure that his face may split.

"You know you could have told us sooner! I've been trying to set you up with nice girls for the last four years!" Dan carries on, "Well, I guess this is yours," he says, getting something out of his pocket with his free hand and then gives a twenty euro note to JEV.

Daniil looks on in mock horror. "You had a bet on whether I was gay?"

"Not exactly, on if you were dating a man or a woman," says JEV, unapologetically, and Daniil realises that not too long ago when JEV was single, he and Carlos had had a similar bet (Carlos won, guessing that JEV would date a woman next).

JEV reaches out and takes Daniil's hand, resting both their hands on Dan's lap.

"You know at this rate Kevin's going to get jealous!" Dan says and Daniil removes himself from where he has been attached to Dan's side.

Daniil laughs, a mixture of relief and happiness. "Thanks guys, for listening, for cheering me up. I really appreciate it but if you guys don't go now this is going to turn into a date for four!" Daniil says, his usual sarcastic humour fully restored.

As Daniil herds them out of his room, Dan whispers, "I want all the details tomorrow!" before giving him a cheeky wink.

This leaves Daniil with _just_ enough time to rush into the shower and set everything out. He's lighting the candles when he hears a knock at the door.

*****

Kevin looks stunning; he's wearing jeans with a shirt and a jumper. Daniil reaches out and drags Kevin into the room, into a breathtaking kiss.

Daniil leads him to the balcony, everything already set out, and stares impatiently at Kevin, waiting for some sort of response.

"I thought we were going to go out," Kevin says, trying to be tactful, "You're always going on about Italian food," he says, before trying to impersonate Daniil's accent, "You have to try real Italian pizza, proper pizza."

Daniil bursts out laughing. "That is not how I sound!"

"I just don't want _everyone_ to know about us, is that such a bad thing?" says Daniil, almost pleading.

"I guess not. But you haven't told anyone about us. Not even your friends or family!" Kevin says, trying not to sound upset and he reaches out a hand to Daniil to show that he's not angry with him.

"I've told Dan and JEV, they knew I was dating someone, now they know that I'm dating you." Daniil softly rubs his hand along Kevin's cheek and when he sees a small smile from him, he leans in for a kiss, a soft reassuring kiss that shows just how familiar they are with each other.

"They're nice guys, they won't gossip," Daniil says out loud, more for himself than for Kevin. He's pretty sure if everyone found out about them it wouldn't actually bother Kevin but he still has this uneasy feeling about it, about what his family will say.

"I'm glad that you've told someone, that you have people that you can trust," Kevin says, still stroking his hand gently in comfort.

"So, do you want to eat? Or would you rather do something else?" Kevin asks teasingly, wanting to change the subject before the mood is dampened with Daniil stressing about things. He doesn't really know Dan and JEV but Daniil speaks highly of them both and neither seems the type to out a friend for fun. Suddenly Kevin's running his fingers along the inside of Daniil's thigh, knowing that with Daniil food will win.

"Food first, I need my energy to keep up with your insatiable sex drive!" says Daniil, a lustful look forming on his face, eyes already big and black in anticipation.

"You know it's what you love about me!" Kevin retorts, looking like a lion that's found its prey.

 _I love all of you_ Daniil thinks but instead he grabs Kevin and pulls him onto the bed. It's only a matter of minutes before all of their clothes are gone and Daniil's positioned himself above Kevin so he can suck and be sucked.

He's still amazed by all of Kevin's tattoos, always tracing them with his fingers, tongue and even once his cock. Although that didn't really feel as sexy as he thought it would, but he loves that Kevin didn't laugh too much at him, and it did earn him a spectacular blow job.

The feeling of Kevin's warm mouth wrapped around him is too much for him to make a good job of blowing Kevin and it ends with Daniil moaning wildly as he comes while Kevin fucks his mouth. Daniil rolls them onto their sides and lazily cleans the come from Kevin, relishing the taste of his boyfriend.

"I love you," Daniil says anxiously, between licks, but when he looks up he sees that Kevin is already asleep. He rolls his eyes and cuddles up next to him, food long forgotten about.

The next morning Daniil wakes up alone, a note left saying; _I'll see you after the race ;)_

He eats the leftover food for breakfast before going to get ready for the race, idly wondering if Kevin tried to wake him to say goodbye.

*****

The race is uneventful for Daniil, coming in eleventh, just outside the points. As he crosses the finish line he sees Kevin finished seventh on the board but when he gets back to the garage and checks the final results it says tenth, a five second penalty.

 _That's going to put an end to all the fun things I had planned for tonight_ , Daniil thinks but he's really just worried that he'll have to see Kevin upset, his happy little smiling Viking made sad.

*****

Daniil sits in his hotel room, half watching a movie, half playing with his phone hoping it'll show a message from Kevin. He contemplates sending _another_ message but really two is enough. If Kevin wants to sulk on his own then so be it, he's not going to be screaming outside his hotel room begging to be let in.

Unless, he considers, maybe Kevin's a little bit insecure under his super-cheery persona, maybe he wants him to chase him, to fight for him. If the roles were reversed he'd want Kevin to come find him, comfort him, even if he couldn’t ask for it. Maybe Kevin's tired of being the strong one emotionally in the relationship. He's always so happy and content, Daniil's never seen him upset in all the time they've been dating; he's not even sure what he would do to cheer him up.

With all this deep thinking Daniil says, "Argh, if only I had some experience with all this," out loud to an empty room. And with that he's putting on his shoes and going to find his boyfriend.

When he gets to Kevin's room he's almost sick with panic, terrified of what state Kevin might be in. However he doesn't get to worry for long as Kevin's smiling, wrapped just in a towel.

"Hi, I was just about to call you," Kevin says cheerily, dragging Daniil into the room.

"I thought you might be upset about your penalty," Daniil says, his voice laden with confusion.

"Nah, it was just five seconds, still got _a_ point!" Kevin says, his huge smile still beaming, "Although maybe you could help me forget all about it…"

Daniil sniggers, he's still not used to porn worthy dialogue in his real life relationship, but he's snapped back to reality by Kevin's hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans so that he can palm his cock.

"Already hard for me?" Kevin says seductively, "we'll have to find some way to put that to good use."

Kevin drops his towel and wanders over to the bed with a deliberate wiggle of his hips; he gets lube and a condom out of his bag and throws them onto the bed before lying face down, ass pushed up in the air, all on display for Daniil.

Last time he was in this situation he was overwhelmed, needed Kevin to take control, show him what to do. Even though that's the only time that they've done this, it was so perfect he doesn't even hesitate as he strides across to the bed, burying his face between Kevin's perfect ass cheeks, licking into him, enchanted by the moans and squeals he's causing. Kevin's pressing his ass back into him, willing his tongue deeper but it can't quite reach that spot.

"More… more," Kevin moans, desperate and pleading. Daniil slowly runs his tongue around the edge of Kevin's hole, grinning at the power he has over him.

Although no-one is watching him Daniil looks strangely elegant while taking his clothes off; just two motions and he is naked, a vast expanse of soft creamy white skin.

He grabs the lube and returns to slowly teasing Kevin with his tongue while he slicks up his fingers, taking his time. He's amazed by how easily a finger slides in, and how the volume of Kevin's moans increases with each additional finger until he's begging for something more.

"Fuck me, fuck me now," Kevin pleads and he sounds like he would cry if he's denied.

Daniil tears the condom wrapper with his teeth and wastes no time in getting it on; delighting in how Kevin squirms for him while he slowly applies more lube, but he knows it'll take more than his fingers to satisfy him tonight and he would gladly give anything to see Kevin content and fulfilled.

He's lining up his cock with Kevin's already stretched hole, slowly pushing the tip in, when Kevin throws himself back onto the full length of him, impaling himself on Daniil's gloriously hard cock. Shocked by Kevin's sudden movement, Daniil pauses for a moment before grabbing Kevin's hips and he starts to thrust into him frantically, withdrawing almost fully each time before slamming back into him.

Kevin sounds like he's saying 'harder' over and over again between moans. Daniil's holding Kevin's hips tight, manhandling him so that he hits the right spot each time, he wants Kevin to come first. Daniil wraps a hand around Kevin's already leaking cock, synchronising each stroke with his deep thrusts until Kevin's agonising whimpers reach a climax, the shockwaves of his orgasm triggering Daniil's own. He comes noisily, screaming in Russian; how perfect Kevin is, how much he loves him, how he never wants this to end.

They lay together for a long while, Daniil pinning Kevin to the bed, unable to move or even speak coherently. Kevin's content to be wrapped up in his lover, to feel engulfed in his warmth and adoration.

"You've put my legs to sleep," Kevin says quietly. Daniil summons the energy to roll them onto their sides, bodies still pressed together as he wraps his arms fully around him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Daniil asks, now that the frenzy of adrenaline has worn off he's back to worrying about everything.

"No, it was perfect," Kevin says sleepily, "Sometimes you just want to be fucked so hard you forget everything, you know?" He kisses the back of Daniil's hand, pulling it tighter around him.

"I don't," Daniil says absently, he's not really thought about what it would feel like to be fucked, Kevin's never even fingered him, although he's never asked him to either. The thought of Kevin being inside him fills Daniil with a warmth in his groin, his curiosity isn't the only thing that has been aroused.

"Well, if you ever feel the urge, you just have to say the word and I will fuck you until you forget your name," Kevin says, a spark of mischief in his eyes as he rolls over to kiss him, already half hard again.

"Want to join me in the shower?" Kevin says, with his innocent face that means anything but. He doesn't wait for a response before walking awkwardly to the shower, lube leaking down the inside of his thigh.

Daniil goes to follow, when he hears a phone buzzing. He fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket from where they are a neat pile on the floor.

_7 missed calls_

_12 new messages_

When Daniil checks the log they're all from his family. _Fuck, they're here this weekend!_ he thinks, how could he have forgotten about them, they would just assume that he doesn't have plans.

He rushes into the shower where Kevin is waiting expectantly but his expression changes when he sees the panic in Daniil's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I completely forgot that my family are here and they expect me to see them tonight, so…" Daniil says awkwardly.

"So… you're the sort of guy that fucks and runs?" Kevin says mockingly, hands wandering to Daniil's ass and squeezing lightly.

Daniil blushes but then drops to his knees, sucking greedily at Kevin's cock, taking all of him in his mouth (rather than teasing his way along as he usually does, inch by inch, until he's pleading for more), flicking the head with his tongue as he moves up and down; once he feels his hands in his hair he caresses Kevin's balls gently, knowing it will push him over the edge and then Kevin's coming in his mouth, big blue eyes staring down at him, astonished that his quiet little Russian prince seems to be finally coming out of his cage.

He kisses Kevin sloppily, a mixture of Kevin's own fluids on his tongue which he delights in tasting. Daniil doesn't want to go but he can't bear to try and explain all of this to his family, not yet.

"I may be running away now, but I'll always run back to you," Daniil says with a final tender kiss and with that he's literally running out of the shower, even though he hasn't actually washed, and only moments later Kevin hears the door shut behind him.

*****

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I had things to go through with the team," Daniil mumbles.

"We checked with the garage and they said you'd come back to the hotel," his dad says, anger creeping into his voice.

"There must have been a misunderstanding, I'm sorry," Daniil says, and he does sound sorry too, sorry that he's here instead of with his boyfriend.

"This lack of focus won't help your career, that Vergne guy already has more points than you," his dad continues, thinly veiled anger and disappointment hitting Daniil hard.

"Yes, Dad," Daniil mumbles, he's gone from confident grown man and sex god to pitiful little boy in less than an hour, and if he knows his dad, this'll not be the last time he mentions it tonight.

Daniil hates being right at times like this. Over the course of dinner his dad told him that; he doesn't work hard enough, he's not good enough and they'll never make him a Red Bull driver at this rate and that he won't get a second season in F1.

His mum either isn't listening or doesn't care as his Dad says all this stuff and all Daniil can think is;  _I'm always trying my hardest! I will make it! I won't let you drag me down!_

"I should be going. I'm getting a ride back to Faenza from one of the mechanics tonight, long day planned at the factory tomorrow," Daniil lies. He can take no more, his posture as he slinks back to his room says everything about how he is feeling right now.

*****

He texts Kevin even though he'll be on a flight home right now; before they met he never really talked to anyone about anything apart from work but now he can see that he wasn't happy before, he just never realised it until now. Now he finally has something good in his life.


	7. Singapore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kev and Dany both have a challenging race and need a little bit of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quotes from during the race are the actual radio messages that were sent during the race (taken from the transcript on the [F1 fanatic website](http://www.f1fanatic.co.uk/2014/09/24/2014-singapore-grand-prix-team-radio-transcript/))

Singapore is the hottest race of the year, literally. It's not just that it's hot, but that it is so humid. Like walking around in sauna and once you add the race suits, which are warm even when it's cold, and the confines of a formula one cockpit, it's almost unbearable. The only saving grace is that it's on European time; otherwise the heat combined with the jet lag would be dangerous. Being rookies he and Kevin have never raced here and the more experienced drivers have been doing their best to scare them about how hot it is; Dan in particular has been saying how hot it is even though he's Australian and anything less than 30°C is cold to him.

Now the Dany's here he's starting to worry about the heat, he has his hotel room's air conditioning cranked up to eleven and it's still too warm. There also doesn't seem to be a way of getting really cold water, it's already room temperature when it comes out the tap. But it's ok, because he's trained for this, he's prepared.

*****

_**The seat is mega hot, it’s burning.** _

_And Kevin remember to drink._

_**It’s too hot, I can’t drink it, it burns my mouth.** _

 

_**Oh guys it’s really bad. I need to stop.** _

_We need you to stay out, Dany. Load five, Dany._

_**It is a disaster.** _

_Understood. Load five, load five._

_**We need to stop!** _

_Box, box, box now, box now._

_**Oh my god. Without the drink… I’m dying here.** _

_Yes Dany OK. Torque six._

_Three minutes to go, Dany, three minutes to go._

_**I can’t drive any more.** _

_Just two minutes to go, Dany, I know it is difficult._

*****

Kevin's sitting, _lying_ , with the McLaren doctor, he's not going to be sitting for a while, covered in ice cold towels. He's drank two litres of water already and people are urging him to drink more. He really doesn't feel too bad, a little warm, but he'll live. However all the people fussing over him are starting to irritate him, he's really not the sort that needs to be mothered when he's ill. Although it'll probably not stop him getting Dany to kiss it all better for him later, he thinks with a smirk on his face.

"You're going to live," chuckles the doctor, "it's just a first degree burn, it'll be healed in a week or so."

"Make sure to keep a cold pack on it for the next few hours and cool showers for the next few days," they say, Kevin's calmed by the doctor's voice, it's reassuring and the cold towels seem to be doing their job already.

"I'm a Viking warrior! It'll take more than a little burn to stop me!" Kevin says proudly, he's already mentally shrugged this off, even managed to get a point. It's the hardest point he has ever earned but after all he's been through it's like being on the podium again.

One of the team's personnel goes to arrange for someone to drive Kevin back to the hotel and leaves him chilling in his room in the motor home. The doctor is still hovering, urging him to drink more water.

"At least you fared better than some of the other drivers today," the doctor says absently, just making small talk.

"Was there a crash?" Kevin asks, a hint of panic creeping into his voice, he doesn't remember seeing any crashes today, a couple of breakdowns but nothing major.

"No, that poor Kvyat boy had a bad time of things today, his water bottle didn't work and he had to do the whole race without it," the doctor says in a matter-of-fact way; no change to the tone of their voice, they don't know how monumental this is to Kevin.

Kevin wants to ask if Dany's okay but he's not sure that he could force himself to keep a neutral voice, yet he's desperate for information about his boyfriend; his heart rate has jumped up and his eyes are wild with panic, although with him lying down no-one can see how agitated he is.

"I'm going to grab my gear and find my lift, thanks for taking care of me," Kevin says, hurriedly pulling on his baggy gym clothes and rushing out of the room. He doesn't even hear the doctor's polite farewell hoping that he heals quickly.

*****

Kevin's hurrying along the paddock looking for anyone who could give him information, but who can he ask without arousing suspicions about him and Dany. He personally wouldn't mind if everyone knew about them, he's completely happy with who he is and he's always had a good knack of coping with those who insult him, try to take him down. You don't get to formula one if you can't stand people saying horrible things about you.

He knows that Dany isn't quite as comfortable with people knowing about them and he doesn't want to push him into it; he really loves Dany but he doesn't want to push him on that front either, if he tells him that he's in love with him it'll force him to say it back and he doesn't want him to feel pressured. Although Dany does seem to be at ease with their relationship now, he's shed his protective shell of awkwardness to reveal the funny and caring lover that was hiding underneath.

There's a flock of people with bulls on their shirts passing but it would seem weird for him to be asking about Dany, as far as anyone knows they don't really know each other. But then as luck would have it he spots JEV lurking at the back of the Toro Rosso garage. He has to make a special effort not to run across to him.

"What happened to Dany?" Kevin says, no pleasantries, just big eyes pleading with JEV to tell him that his boyfriend is alright.

"His water bottle broke before the start of the race, he did the whole two hours without any water," JEV says with a hint of admiration in his voice, "The mechanics said they had to _pour_ him out of the car."

"Did they take him to hospital?" Kevin practically shouts.

JEV places a hand on Kevin's shoulder in reassurance and says calmly, "Dany's been seen by the team doctor, he's just dehydrated, Pyry took him back to the hotel." JEV lowers his voice and says, "He's going to be fine, he just needs to cool down and get some fluids back in, okay?"

"Wait here," JEV says in a tone of voice that says he expects to be obeyed.

JEV's gone for a few minutes and when he returns he looks around carefully to make sure no-one is watching. "Here, it's the keycard to Dany's room, just don't tell anyone where you got it from," JEV says quietly, "I had to liberate it from Marko's office." And with that JEV is strolling away; back to jumping through hoops for the media or sponsors, when all drivers want after a race is somewhere quiet to relax.

*****

When Kevin gets to Dany's hotel room he knocks, hoping that he'll answer and not one of his team's personnel. Even if he says he's just checking up on him one driver to another, all he'll get from them is what JEV has already said; they'll not let him actually see Dany without more of an explanation. After a few minutes, when no-one has answered, he uses the key to let himself in. He expects to see Dany asleep and plans to just lay next to him but he finds Pyry, Dany's trainer, sitting on the bed instead.

"Uh, I just came to see if Dany's okay…" Kevin blurts, it really does sound reasonable as long as no-one asks why he has a key to Dany's room.

"Why do you have a key to his room?" Pyry asks incredulously.

"Where is Dany?" Kevin asks, he just can't worry about any of this until he's seen for himself that Dany's okay.

Just as he's about to ask again, he hears a noise in the bathroom and heads straight for it. Pyry's on his heels and as he goes to grab the door handle, Pyry grabs his wrist and pulls him so they are face to face. Kevin stares at him, he may not be tall but he's menacing when he's mad; which thankfully doesn't happen very often.

"Why do you think I have a key?" Kevin snarls, he yanks his hand free and barges into the bathroom.

Dany looks barely conscious, he's lying in bath which has ice cubes floating around in it, cloth draped over his forehead, his normally sheet white skin a flushed pink colour. It looks like someone has tried to boil Dany alive.

Kevin crumples down onto the floor next to the bath and touches Dany's face with the lightest of touches. His trainer is standing by the door, able to see Kevin but not Dany, watching on in disbelief. There's many empty bottles of water and energy drinks piled up on the floor, a worrying number considering he himself had to drink three litres after the race.

Kevin leans in close to Dany's ear and whispers, "How are you doing my little Russian prince?" He gets a slight smile from Dany but he doesn't speak, Kevin just wants to jump in the bath and hold him but the extra body heat would probably make him feel worse. He wants to tell him it'll all be okay but the way Dany looks right now he's not sure that's true.

"You can go, I'll take care of him now," Kevin tells Pyry, the scowl on his face along with the strangely harsh tone to his normally soft voice enough to make him retreat. He'll worry about the fallout from this another time, the sight of Dany clouding all judgement.

"I think you might have scared Pyry," Dany says slowly, half smile forming on his lips, "You really are quite the protector aren't you?"

"I was just really worried about you," Kevin says softly. Dany reaches an ice cold hand out to stroke his hand but his movements are sluggish and uncoordinated and he ends up just resting his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm just a little warm. I'm Russian; we're not built for the heat!" Dany jokes, "I just need to cool off a little and drink my own weight in water and I'll be fine!" he says sarcastically.

Kevin hands him another bottle of water which Dany downs in one, slinging the empty bottle to join the pile by the bath.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your trainer," Kevin says ashamedly, "I just had to see that you were okay." He deliberately doesn't mention JEV, he knows he did him a really big favour and he'd hate for him to get in any trouble over it.

"Don't worry about it! He's a good guy, takes his job very seriously, which means he'll not say a word about this, that would be very unprofessional," Dany says, he's really relaxed about all of this which makes Kevin's heart swell. He feels like he no longer has to try and protect Dany from things in the relationship, that he could say anything to him without burdening him.

Kevin's staring into Dany's magnificent green eyes, he's a little bit envious of them; in fact they're not just green, they have a ring of deep blue at the edge and flecks of brown sparkling around the pupils, they're like one of those photos from space of a distant galaxy. He could stare at them forever but just as he's beginning to get totally lost in Dany's eyes, he murmurs something quietly and when Kevin looks at him in confusion he says;

"I love you."

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now, since summer, but I just couldn't find the words," Dany rambles. Kevin's still staring into his eyes, speechless, he always assumed he'd be the first to say those words but he doesn't care now that the words are out there. He's so overwhelmed with affection that he's lost for words.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know," Dany continues rambling, he'll just keep talking until Kevin says something, anything and Kevin knows in that instant what it feels like to be the quiet one. Dany tenderly kisses the end of Kevin's nose and he returns the gesture.

"I love you too," Kevin says with his biggest grin, the one that's so big his eyes are nearly completely shut. Dany looks so proud and at that moment, even though they're both exhausted and injured they couldn't be more happy.

*****

Kevin helps Dany out of the bath and lays him out on the bed; he's removed the duvet, it'll not be needed here. As he's getting undressed he notices there are quite a few messages from his mum, all asking if he's okay.

"I just have to phone my mum, I'll be back in a minute," Kevin says almost apologetically, but Dany just pats the bed. Dany's Danish is appalling, he only understands the odd word, but it's soothing listening to Kevin babble away enthusiastically to his mum.

"She wants to say hi," says Kevin before setting the phone down in front of Dany, he reaches to pick up the phone but before he gets there Britt's voice rings out from the loudspeaker.

"How are you feeling Dany?" she asks, voice full of motherly concern, "they said you were unwell after the race."

"Just a little dehydration, nothing serious; Kevin's taking good care of me!" and even though Britt can't see him she can tell he's smiling.

"I can't believe both my boys were hurt today, I'm just glad you're both okay," she says, and Dany glares at Kevin, he hadn't mentioned being hurt today. Kevin rolls over to show off his burnt back and Dany pulls his sad face, which is not dissimilar to his _these things happen_ face.

"I just had to check for myself, you know what the media are like!" she says exasperatedly, and they both make sounds of agreement, "You must both be exhausted, I'll let you get some sleep, sweet dreams," she says and there's a kiss sound. Dany still can't believe how nice Kevin's mum is, it's a strange contrast to his own parents.

"You should phone your parents and tell them you're okay," Kevin says, before getting off the bed to hunt through Dany's stuff for his phone. It's in his rucksack, his trainer must have thrown all his stuff in before leaving the track.

"I'm going to put on twitter that I'm not dead!" mocks Kevin.

Dany looks through his phone and there are some messages from friends and people from the garage asking if he's ok but not one message from his parents. _It's probably for the best_ thinks Dany, they'd probably just be asking why he _only_ got fourteenth, or telling him that JEV got points today.

Dany puts it all out of his mind and turns back to the man he loves, who loves him, and sets about kissing his burns all better.


	8. October Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Dany found out he would be a Red Bull driver for 2015 on October 4th and Kevin's birthday is October 5th. The same day as Jules' accident.  
> Jules you are always in our thoughts #ForzaJules

It's Saturday morning and Dany's thinking about waking up, his alarm went off a little while ago but he still hasn't got as far as actually getting out of bed. His phone buzzes and he leaps for it assuming it'll be Kevin saying good morning.

_Come see me straightaway when you get to the track. Marko_

Dany's heart rate is verging on the panic attack side. He was told just after the summer break that he'd be a driver for Toro Rosso next year, have they changed their mind? Maybe they'll keep JEV because he has more points and Verstappen will replace him? He's been trying so hard this year, how can they do this to him?

By the time he reaches the track he looks like he hasn't slept at all. He really should eat something but his stomach is churning, twisted into knots with the uncertainty.

The door to Marko's office is open and Dany wanders in, he doesn't hesitate or flinch. If they're going to get rid of him he's at least going to go out with his head held high. They'll be no griping or moaning from him; after all they did give him this chance in formula one, it's more than he could have ever hoped for.

"Hi Dr. Marko, you wanted to see me?" says Dany, not a trace of panic or worry in his voice.

"Hi Dany, have a seat, I'm just waiting on someone else to join us," says Marko, going back to his stacks of paperwork.

Who else could be joining them, thinks Dany, his replacement? Surely they wouldn't do that, make him get the guy who's replacing him up to speed in the team? He's heard rumours about the paddock of Williams doing it to Bruno Senna, and that Bruno is so nice that he actually helped Bottas get to grips with the car. Dany thinks of himself as a reasonably nice guy but if they think he's that nice, they're in for a shock. He's startled back to reality when someone else enters the room.

"Marko, Dany, thanks for coming, we need to talk," says Christian. _We need to talk_ nothing good ever follows those words. Dany's confused, why would Christian be here if they're replacing him? Is he just moral support for Marko?

"This morning Sebastian told us that he's leaving Red Bull at the end of the season, so there's an empty seat and Marko and I think you're the one to replace him next year," Christian says in his usual blunt tone.

"Uh, me, drive for Red Bull next year?" Dany stammers, it's definitely not sunk in yet, "I'd be honoured." He beams with pride.

"Good, we'll get all the paperwork sorted, we're going to the media with this right now, Seb's thrown us a bit of a curve ball today," says Christian, already making his way out of the room, "Good luck with quali." And with that he's away.

"You've done a really good job this year Dany, we're proud of you," Marko says in paternal way, "You better go get ready for FP3, we'll talk more about this later okay?"

Dany practically skips into the garage, he really wants to tell everyone the good news but it seems wrong to do it in front of JEV. He wants to call his parents and throw it in their face but he's not sure that would make him feel good, they are still family. So he texts the one person who does actually make him feel good.

_I'm going to drive for Red Bull next year! Seb's leaving and I'm getting his seat! I can't believe it! I love you x_

_I'm so proud of you :) I love you too, K_

*****

Kevin's sitting in the garage waiting for qualifying to start when he gets a message from Dany. He's expecting more about his Red Bull promotion but when he reads it his eyes go wide and he's sitting with his mouth agape. It's a list of all the things Dany is going to do to him tonight once they've finished at the track, ever since they said _I love you_ Dany's confidence has seriously increased. He was already confident when it came to racing and Kevin's proud that he's now equally confident in their relationship, he knows how much racing means to Dany.

*****

"Sexting your boyfriend?" JEV whispers to Dany, his French accent emphasising the word _sex_.

"It's his birthday tomorrow," Dany says, with a grin that has lustful thoughts in it, "We're going to celebrate properly after the race."

"You'll be able to celebrate your promotion as well," JEV says, but all playfulness has gone from his voice.

"I'm sorry, I hope they'll keep you here, someone's got to baby sit Max!" Dany says, trying to lighten the mood. He hugs JEV and wishes him the best of luck for qualifying. As they scurry to get in their cars, Dany feels bad for the Frenchman, he's got better results and yet they're getting rid of him.

*****

Qualifying comes and goes in a blur, but with all the news of his promotion Dany finds himself stuck with the media all evening. He's texted Kevin to apologise and he understands; although no driver likes this side of the job, the endless interviews and thoughtless questions.

_Do you feel ready to join the big boys?_

**Ready, this is what I've been aiming for since I started karting!**

_How will it feel to be driving Sebastian Vettel's car?_

**I think it will be my car actually!**

Hundreds of silly or repetitive questions later Dany is finally released, he almost sprints away to find a ride back to the hotel.

*****

After all the chaos at Singapore they've decided to start swapping room keys, so Kevin knows Dany will just let himself in if he falls asleep. He's still smiling from the good news about Dany's promotion but he'd be much happier if he knew he had a contract for next year as well, but he can't focus on that at the moment, all he wants for his birthday is to be back on the podium. He falls asleep visualising the Suzuka track, the taste of champagne on his tongue.

It's past midnight when Dany sneaks into Kevin's room, he quietly climbs into bed beside him still buzzing with excitement from all that's happened.

*****

Dany had decided to wake Kevin up with a blow job, which was going well until the familiar sound of Kevin's mobile ringing put an end to it.

"It's my mum," Kevin whispers and Dany takes this as his cue to leave, he's meant to be at the garage already but with his well known sleeping powers he's sure he can convince them that he just slept in.

"We'll finish this later! Have a safe race and don't forget I love you," Dany whispers back as he leaves.

*****

The race conditions are bad; when the first red flag comes out Dany's relieved, with all the spray you can't see the car in front of you until you're on top of them.

As the rain thins the race gets going again, everything seems normal.

Sutil's crashed. Safety car's out. Red flag. Race over.

When the mechanics tell him what's happened he feels like all the strings holding him up have been cut.

*****

"Jules is such a good guy, he doesn't deserve this," Kevin says as tears fall down his face.

"He's a fighter, he'll pull through," Dany says as he holds Kevin tighter. Both wish there was something they could do to help Jules.

As they cry themselves to sleep, they pray for Jules, for their friend.


	9. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's trying really hard to hang onto his seat but that means some difficult decisions.

"It's not you, I just need to be focused on work, on keeping my drive for next year," Kevin says calmly. He doesn't really want to be doing this; in fact he wants the opposite, just to keep Dany close at all times and listen to him say _I love you_ over and over again. However, he wants to be in formula one next year, he's wanted it for such a long time that he can't let it end after just one year. It's fine for Dany, he's got his seat for next year, a promotion to the senior team.

"I understand." Dany's upset but he's still trying to comfort Kevin, slowly stroking over the tattoo on his forearm. He knows what it's like to be unsure about your future, it's never a good feeling to have someone else deciding your fate.

"In less than four weeks it'll be decided and we can spend all of our time together." Kevin smirks. Dany knows exactly what he's thinking about from his smile.

Dany's going to miss all these little things. It's not until now that he's realised how big a part of his life Kevin has become. Selfish as it is he just wants to tell Kevin that it'll be fine, he'll not be a distraction, but he can't do that to Kevin. He loves Kevin and he deserves to have the best possible chance to keep his seat. So, Dany thinks, if that means giving him some space for the next few weeks then that's what he'll do.

Kevin gives Dany a tender kiss on the cheek. He'd like to kiss him on the lips, but he's not sure he would have the self-control to stop. As he wanders away his heart feels heavy but he doesn't have the time to worry about that anymore. It's selfish, he knows, but all he can worry about now is keeping his seat.

*****

Dany's face aches from forcing a smile onto his face all day. He's now slumped on the bed trying to find something to occupy his evening. It's a nice idea except his thoughts plague him and he's unable to focus on anything except how much he wishes Kevin was here.

Wrapped up in his thoughts Dany almost doesn't hear the familiar Skype ring tone blaring from his laptop. He thinks about ignoring it; it's probably his family, who are not going to help his current mood.

Curiosity gets the better of him and when he sees who is calling he frantically presses the accept button.

"Hi honey, how are you doing?" asks Britt; all motherly concern, which is nice considering he's never heard anything like it from his own mother.

"Uh, fine. Kevin's not here at the moment…" Dany stammers.

"I know, Kevin told me everything, I just wanted you to know I'm still here if you want to chat," Britt interjects. Dany's so relieved his eyes are tearing up at the kindness. He'd just assumed that if he was giving Kevin some space that it would also apply to his mum as well.

"Kevin's lucky to have someone like you, so understanding," she continues, "it's cruel of them to put him in this position." She looks disappointed; they've talked about this recently, how unfair it is to treat their drivers this way. For the longer this drags on the more opportunities he's turning down, with no guarantee of actually having a drive next year.

Britt shakes her head, like she's trying to shake away all her worries about Kevin. The subject is changed to plans for the winter break. "You're more than welcome to come and stay with us at Christmas," she says.

"That's really kind of you but I will have to spend it with my family," Dany says, and Britt doesn't like how he says _have to_.

"As long as you know that you're always welcome here," Britt says. Dany's eyes are tearing up again and he doesn't want to cry in front of her so he makes his excuses.

"I have to go, I've got an early start tomorrow. Thank you for checking up on me!" Dany says with a forced smile, he doesn't want anyone to see how he feels inside. He's happy she called but at the same time it makes him realise how few people he has in his life that he can actually talk to.

"Sweet dreams and have a safe race," Britt says before the screen goes black.

Dany can feel the tears falling down his face. He tries to put it out of his mind but as he's unpacking he finds one of Kevin's hoodies, it still smells of him and the strange shower gel he uses. He holds it while he falls asleep, the familiar scent calming him, and promises himself that he will respect Kevin's wishes.

*****

Three weeks have never seemed so long to Dany. Every time he sees Kevin he wants to rush across to him, hug him, tell him he loves him. Each night he wants to call him, every morning his bed feels empty.

On the way from the airport to the hotel in Abu Dhabi Dany finally feels a sense of calm. McLaren are going to announce their drivers this weekend and whatever happens he'll be there for Kevin.

When he arrives at the track the last thing he expects to find is Kevin waiting at the back of the Toro Rosso motor home. There's so many things he wants to say to him that he's unable to find the words so he just stands and stares at him with an odd half smile on his face.

"Hi," says Kevin awkwardly; they've not spoken in weeks. It was easier to focus just on work, put Dany to the back of his mind and hide him away. Ignore the loneliness and frustration, pretend he didn't miss the affection but now he's close to Dany again all of it has come rushing back.

"Hi," Dany says slowly, almost as if he's unsure if this is really happening. He puts a hand out to touch Kevin but remembers where they are and ends up just sort of waving at him.

"Uh, how are you?" Dany asks. He's been getting updates through Kevin's mum but he's not sure if Kevin knows that.

"They're not making a decision for at least another week, maybe longer." It's awful to hear the pain in Kevin's voice. He's normally so happy, no matter what life throws at him he's always got a smile on his face, and yet Dany can see that this uncertainty is taking its toll on him.

Dany wants to do something to comfort him but there's just nowhere to hide. There's too many people scurrying around and far too many cameras.

"Meet me tonight?" Dany says with a wry smile and hands him a keycard for his hotel room, "Room 334." And with that he's off. He's not sure he could be near Kevin much longer without hugging him, which would turn into kissing him and with Kevin still trying to sort out a drive for next year that would be a disaster.

*****

It's been a long day and Dany's finally getting back to the hotel. He's been unable to focus all day, every hour dragging by until he finally gets to see Kevin, actually hold him.

Kevin's sitting in Dany's room. He's been waiting all day to see him, spent all day anticipating a hug, a kiss, a touch. When he hears the door open he rushes across to Dany. Kevin's so eager to touch him that the hug ends with his legs wrapped around Dany's waist. Kevin's kissing him frantically as Dany carries him to the bed.

They've both been deprived of physical contact for so long that even the thought of separating to undress would be torture. Kevin's still got his legs around Dany's waist and is thrusting his hips so that his already hard cock rubs against Dany's. Their kisses slow as they softly grind against each other. Dany's kissing the side of Kevin's neck as he moans for more, arching his back to get more friction.

Dany firmly presses against Kevin, knowing that to drag it out any longer would just be cruel. The look of absolute bliss on Kevin's face as he comes is magnificent. It's so perfect that just the sight of him like this brings Dany to orgasm, he ends up collapsed on top of Kevin panting and murmuring in Russian.

As they hold each other tight, Kevin whispers, "I've missed you so much, it was so difficult to be apart these last few weeks."

"I've missed you too" Dany says while nuzzling Kevin's neck. Dany's mind rushes to what he's been thinking about the last few weeks, moving in together. Now he's at Red Bull and Kevin's going to be at McLaren (hopefully) they would actually work in the same country, they could live together. But it seems like the wrong thing to bring up now, with the wait extended, so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

Although he's comfy cuddled into the man he loves Dany's super aware of how sticky his clothes feel.

"Join me in the shower?" Dany says hopefully, slowly disentangling himself from Kevin.

Kevin groans but the thought of getting to admire all of Dany's pale skin gets him moving towards the shower. They get rid of their stained clothes and once they're in the shower they slowly wash each other, the water melting away all the heartache of the last few weeks. It takes them a long time to get clean with all the kissing and stroking and it's late when they finally curl up to sleep.

As Dany's lying with Kevin draped over him sleeping soundly, he finally feels that his life is close to perfection. He revels in it for a minute but Kevin's situation makes him feel guilty for being happy. Dany knows there's nothing he can do to help Kevin apart from hugs and support but no matter what they decide he'll be relieved once it's over.


	10. Black Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's race doesn't go well and Kimi makes him an offer he can't refuse...

"My result just got us fifth in the constructors! That's another twelve million euros! I have earned my drive for next year!" Jenson says, he's trying to sound calm but there's venom in his voice.

Ron knows what this means for his boy wonder, potential is unquantifiable, only results matter in the end.

"It doesn't look good," Ron says to Kevin, there's sadness in his normally blank expression. "I'm going to try and get a few more sponsors for us but…" He doesn't even have to finish the sentence, Kevin knows that this was his last chance to prove that he deserves to keep his seat, and he just didn't deliver.

Now the race is over, the season is over and all he can do is wait for McLaren to make a decision.

*****

"Do you want a lift back to the hotel?" Kimi asks. Kevin's so surprised to hear Kimi say more than 'yes' or 'no' that it takes him a minute to process what he's actually said.

"Sure." Kevin hasn't really got any plans, Dany's still at the garage. They always tend to meet up at the hotel, travelling to and from the circuit together might look suspicious. So Kevin gets in the car with Kimi and heads away from the circuit, away from this life for possibly the last time. It's not fair, Kevin thinks, I'll only get better with time but Jenson, his best days are behind him, he's not got another championship title in him.

In the car Kevin ends up telling Kimi everything, he may not talk much but he's an excellent listener. He doesn't offer any clichés or advice, just murmurs to show that he's not fallen asleep. Which considering that it's Kimi doing the driving is reassuring.

When they get to the hotel Kimi makes an offer he can't refuse. "Do you want to get a drink?"

It's a dry country so Kevin assumes he's just offering to listen if he wants to talk but once he's in Kimi's room Kimi's digging out a bottle of vodka from his suitcase and pouring it liberally into two glasses.

 _What harm can one drink be?_ Kevin thinks, and it's the last coherent thought he's going to have for the rest of the night.

The whole bottle of vodka is gone and Kimi's fishing out another bottle. He looks stone cold sober. Kevin on the other hand is crawling around the floor unable to stand and babbling incoherently. Kimi just rolls his eyes and drags him to the bathroom, it seems as good a place as any to leave him while he figures out what to do with him.

Kimi calls Seb and less than five minutes later he's at the door. "You got a rookie drunk? In a dry country? Why?" asks Seb, the amusement evident in his voice. Kimi just raises his eyebrow a couple of millimetres, a _so what?_ Trust Kimi to not only get alcohol into a country with strict no-alcohol laws but then to get one of the baby drivers drunk. Even though everyone knows that the new rookies don't get to have fun the way they used to when they started and are therefore all lightweights. Seb shakes his head and wonders who on Earth will be able to help them with this mess.

Seb tries to get the room number out of Kevin but he can't understand Danish, although for all Seb knows he could just be making random incoherent noises. In the end he decides to call Dan, the cheery bugger knows everyone in the paddock and he should be able to find someone to come collect the drunken Dane.

*****

Dany's wondering where Kevin's got to when he hears a knock on the door. He expects to see Kevin but Dan's there and he's not smiling. He's never seen Dan without a smile of some sort, even his resting face is a soft grin, so things must be bad.

Dan sneaks into the room and looks around as though it's a spy movie. "Kevin's drunk. In Kimi's room. Seb's babysitting him for now but someone has to go get him," Dan says in a hushed whisper.

Dany just stares at him. It's just so unlike Kevin. Yes, he occasionally drinks but he never gets drunk. It can only mean one thing; that he's lost his seat, and he didn't even bother to call him. Didn't even give him a chance to comfort him. Dany feels so inadequate but jealousy quickly rises up to take its place. _What's he doing in Kimi's room?_ he thinks and he doesn't like the answers his brain gives him.

*****

"Seb it's Dan," he calls through the door when there's no answer.

The door opens a tiny bit and Seb ushers them hurriedly into the room. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Dany there but doesn't say anything. The entire grid could come in and as long as they took Kevin away with them when they left that would be fine by him.

Dan slips away after making sure that Dany could handle it, he's not sure he'd be much help anyway, he doesn't know Kevin all that well.

Kevin's dancing along to music that only he can hear, the rooms eerily quiet apart from the drunken Dane shuffling around. When he sees Dany he launches himself at him, stumbling on the way and nearly knocking them both onto the floor. The alcohol has knocked out all of Kevin's inhibitions and once he's in Dany's arms he's slobbering all over him, sloppy kisses and grabby hands. Dany wants to feel awkward about all this affection but now he's seen Kevin all the jealous thoughts melt away and they're replaced by panic and worry. He runs his hands through Kevin's hair and holds him tight. How is he going to get his boyfriend back to their room in a dry country without anyone seeing how drunk he is?

"So you're his…" Seb says, but he's not sure how to finish the sentence, he doesn't want to make this situation any more awkward than it already is.

Dany thinks about telling him they're just friends, that Kevin's just drunk, but he doesn't want to lie. Hiding it is one thing but actually lying about it feels wrong, he's not ashamed of their relationship, so Dany says nothing.

"He's my boyfriend," Kevin slurs, the power of speech regained at the wrong time. Thankfully Kimi looks indifferent and Seb seems amused by the whole situation.

"Six months now," Dany adds, he just had to say something to end the awkward silence.

"I know how hard it is to do this job and keep your private life private," Seb says morosely. "We won't tell anyone," he continues, and Kimi gives a half shrug.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about this. Thanks for watching over him for me," Dany says, he doesn't even wait for a reply before hoisting Kevin up and dragging him out of the room.

It's all going well as they stagger to the lift, Dany struggling to hold Kevin upright as he keeps trying to kiss him. Once they're alone in the lift he slowly kisses Kevin; not letting him out of the tight grip he has on him, scared that he might fall and hurt himself.

The lift pings and they're onto the home straight, just a few feet between them and the room but as they exit Kevin tries to climb on his back. He's saying something in Danish but Dany hasn't got a clue what he's saying, he understands very little of it even when Kevin's sober. Kevin's arms are tight around his throat and his legs are digging into his slim hips but if this means he can get Kevin back to the room, then he can suffer it for a few minutes.

Getting the key out of his pocket with Kevin still clinging to his back like a turtle shell is challenging but it's in the holder and it makes that satisfying clunk as it unlocks. _It's all okay. We got back without anyone seeing he was drunk. Mission accomplished._ Dany thinks. He just needs to get him into bed and that'll be the end of it.

He's only a couple of feet away from the bed when Kevin violently leans backwards, unbalancing Dany and half choking him. Dany's quick reflexes mean that he compensates easily by leaning forwards, which would be fine if Kevin hadn't decided to do the same thing at the exact same time.

The noise of Dany hitting the floor face first is awful, it's a hollow crack, and the pitiful moan he makes as he's lying on the floor trapped under his barely conscious boyfriend sounds like a dying animal. Even though Dany's in pain, his first thought is Kevin. He rolls slowly so as not to hurt him and checks to make sure Kevin's not damaged anything. Once he's sure that he's ok Dany lifts him into bed and undresses him, leaving water and a bucket by the side of the bed, and Kevin quickly falls asleep. He watches Kevin sleep and he looks strangely calm and peaceful, a huge change from the drunken mess that he was just half an hour ago.

As Dany's brushing his teeth he examines the damage to his face. Both eyes are puffy and there are the beginnings of a bruise. He just shakes his head at his reflection, he'll worry about all of this in the morning. Hopefully it'll go down overnight…

*****

Dany wakes up to the sound of Kevin throwing up in the bathroom. He scurries out of bed and sits by Kevin, slowly stroking his back. He's not even sure if actually helps but he just doesn't know what else to do for him. Once Kevin's done throwing up he gets him water and a couple of low-grade painkillers.

"I'm sorry," Kevin says in a tiny pitiful voice. "Ron said I'm not going to get the seat, and then Kimi offered me a drink and… I don't know what happened after that." Kevin looks sad and Dany pulls him into a hug, kissing his forehead and mumbling words of comfort in Russian, they're more for him than Kevin anyway.

"It's okay, my little drunk Viking," Dany mocks, "It'll all be okay." And he wishes that it will be. He hopes that Kevin will keep his seat and they'll race together next year. It wouldn't be the same racing without him.

Kevin finally looks up at Dany, he's been staring at the floor until now, and sees that he has two black eyes. His first instinct is to touch them and Dany flinches away, not wanting to make them any worse than they already are.

"What happened to you?" Kevin asks, the concern sobering him up rapidly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Dany says, waving a hand to brush it away. "I fell off my bike."


	11. Game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLaren's decision is in...

"Is it still ok if I come and spend Christmas with you?" Dany asks. He's on Skype talking to Britt, chatting to her about his plans to tell his parents that him and Kevin are dating.

"Of course honey," Britt says kindly. She wishes that his parents will be accepting. As a parent herself, she cannot understand parents who treat their children badly no matter what the reason. She knows that she would love Kevin no matter what.

*****

"If you can't be happy for me then fine! I want nothing to do with you!" Dany screams. He's home in Italy for a few weeks over Christmas before having to move to Milton Keynes and starting his new job as a Red Bull driver. Dany thought that having secured his drive for next year and finally moving away from his parents that now would be a good time to tell his parents that he's dating Kevin. He was hoping that they'd be a little shocked but then calm down but what he wasn't expecting was to be told that 'Kevin would be a distraction', that 'if Red Bull found out they'd drop him' and that 'this will ruin his career'. Like anyone cares what he does on his own time and at least it's not strippers and drink binges like a certain driver on the grid…

Dany's packing his stuff into a rucksack frantically, he's actually alarmed by the fact that if you ignore all his trophies from his junior days, everything he owns fits into one not excessively large backpack. It's sad really how little he has that isn't team wear or racing related. Dany's heading to the airport and he's going to get the first flight to Denmark, even though Kevin's still in Britain doing publicity things for McLaren (which is just cruel since he's probably going to lose his seat when they finally get around to announcing their driver line up). He's glad that before he told his parents he checked with Britt that he'd still be welcome over Christmas, although he's sure that even if he just turned up unannounced that she'd welcome him with open arms.

 

He's just arrived at the airport when he gets a text from Kevin, fuck, McLaren were making their announcement today and it's not good. They're making Kevin a reserve driver, Dany's so furious about it and yet he's relieved that he's still got a job in Formula one, even if it's not the one that he wants. Although he'll not say that to Kevin, he knows how much pain he'll be in. Dany was terrified that they'd drop him altogether and he'd have no time to find another drive this late in the year.

Kevin tells him not to come, but Dany can't do that, can't leave him alone like this so he finds the first flight to Heathrow and buys a ticket. He has to wait a few hours for the flight but at least he'll be there by early evening and be able to hold him while he sleeps tonight.

The flight is not too bad but Dany's restless, can't focus on a film, can't read, even his music is making him wonder if he's going to be able to comfort Kevin. He wishes that he could have done something so that Kevin would keep his seat for next year but it's just not in his control. Dany's a nervous wreck by the time he lands, he's got no idea what he'll be able to do to cheer Kevin up. Kevin's always happy; he's the one that does the cheering up. So at times like this it would be much easier if things were the other way round. Kevin always knows what to do to make him feel better; a bath, a beer, a trashy film and junk food while curled up together in bed.

*****

Dany's standing at Kevin's door, he's knocked a couple of times but there's no answer. He doesn't have a key to the place; Kevin spends so little time here himself that it would be pointless. Dany's tried calling him as well but his phone keeps going straight to voicemail, which not only does Kevin not check, but it's of little use since he's already here. He's considering trying to find an unlocked window or some other way in when he sees a light flicker on inside the flat.

Kevin looks awful when he opens the door. He's wrapped in just a dressing gown and his eyes are puffy from crying. His head is hung low and he's been biting at his nails. Dany drags him into a giant hug, just able to push the door shut behind them, and once Kevin's in his arms he begins to cry again. They slowly slump to the floor as the strain of holding Kevin up begins to get to Dany. Kevin cries until he can't cry anymore and Dany just holds him, mumbling 'I love you' and kissing his forehead gently.

Once Kevin seems calmer, Dany steers him to the sofa and gets him a big glass of water, he'll need it after all those tears. As Kevin drinks Dany goes to run a nice warm bath and phones a local pizza place to get them some food, with all the stress of the announcement he's sure that Kevin won't have eaten at all today and possibly didn't eat yesterday either.

Dany's long limbs are wrapped around Kevin, tangling them together like trees that have grown around each other. Kevin groans when Dany prises himself away but he's pretty sure flooding the bathroom is not on the list of things that generally cheer people up. He leads Kevin to the bath and takes him a beer; just one though, after the incident in Abu Dhabi. Also Dany's pretty sure getting black out drunk, while tempting, isn't going to make Kevin feel any better in the long run.

The water is perfect and Kevin melts into the water. Dany's sitting by the bath watching over him, it's an eerie echo of Singapore, trying to comfort someone when you're not sure if it's actually helping but you have to do something. Kevin's just happy for the silence, Dany's not really got anything comforting to say and he knows that clichés will probably only upset Kevin more so he just gently strokes Kevin's arm that's resting on the edge of the bath.

Kevin's startled by a knock on the door; sloshing water out of the bath and over Dany, which makes them both laugh. "It'll be the pizza!" Dany says chirpily, he's not eaten all day apart from a coffee and some biscuits on the flight. He goes to get the pizza and Kevin drags himself away from the comfort of the water. The thought of the pizza is making his stomach growl, he can't remember the last proper meal that he had.

 

They eat while watching _Stranger than Fiction_ , it's the first film they ever watched together and what they joke about as being their first 'date'. Even if the entire time both of them sat wanting to touch and kiss the other but was scared that they didn't feel the same way.

Dany holds Kevin as he tries to sleep but he's too restless, every race, every penalty, every missed opportunity running through his mind. If only he'd done something slightly differently maybe he'd have kept his seat or is he just unlucky in the game of musical chairs that is Formula one?

His head is starting to spin but Kevin knows what'll help him sleep and he rolls over and kisses Dany gently, hands wandering down to stroke his half hard cock. Dany starts to grind against Kevin, kissing along the side of his neck and he whispers into Kevin's ear, "I'd do anything for you."

Kevin's rolling them so that he's on top and straddling Dany, kissing him with rough and passionate kisses. The last thing Dany expects is Kevin sinking down on to him, no lube, no condom (not that they really need to worry about that, they're both clean, they're regularly tested due to work). It's almost uncomfortable, Dany's so terrified that he'll hurt Kevin that he doesn't move at all, allowing Kevin to set the pace.

The pace is frantic, as though Kevin wants the friction to take his mind off everything, it's not the first time he's wanted fucked hard. There are tears running down Kevin's cheek and Dany knows it's from emotional rather than physical pain, he tries to kiss them away but Kevin just asks him to fuck harder. Dany manoeuvres Kevin onto his back and starts thrusting wildly into him, the friction is the perfect balance between rough and painful and the pre-come makes each thrust slightly easier. Soon Kevin's tears are gone and he's moaning ecstatically for more as one of his hands wanders down to stroke his leaking cock. Dany's not got the coordination to keep up this energetic pace and bring Kevin to orgasm but he knows that Kevin wants quick, deep thrusts, to feel completely full, completely fucked. He moves Kevin's legs to rest on his shoulders so each thrust is as deep as possible and the sound of skin slapping against skin is audible even over their desperate moans. As Kevin comes the noise he makes is of overwhelming pleasure and the waves of his orgasm triggers Dany's. Kevin feels the warmth of Dany's come spurt inside him and he feels so loved. It's so amazing to have someone who trusts you, knows what you need, what you want and is willing to give it to you.

"Thank you," Kevin says as Dany slowly licks him clean, kissing it all better after fucking him raw.

Dany holds Kevin tight and he's quickly sound asleep, the exhilarating sex was just what he needed.

*****

Christmas with Kevin and his mum is just perfect, lazing about with his boyfriend and lots of good food. They get the chance to have snowball fights and then warm each other up afterwards.

Dany had got a chance to explain to Kevin that although his parents aren't happy for him they've not completely disowned him. They're more worried it'll affect his career rather than caring about whether he's straight or gay. Dany's not sure if that makes things better or worse.

When Christmas comes round Britt heads out for the morning to visit some friends, leaving Dany and Kevin to enjoy a lie in and some alone time, they've not really seen much of each other since that night in Britain.

"I'll do anything you ask me to," Kevin smirks, nuzzling Dany's neck while his hands wander down to Dany's crotch, running over his already hard cock and fingers playing over his hole.

"Fuck me," Dany says and his eyes are black with lust, he's been thinking about this for a while. What would it feel like to have Kevin inside him; it's become his number one fantasy when he's getting himself off. He's not really found the right time to ask, what with all the craziness at the end of the year, but now he knows it's what he wants.

Kevin starts by kissing him, tongue exploring around the edge of his hole, the warmth and the intimacy has Dany moaning already and Kevin wonders just what Dany will sound like when he's fucked if he's making noises this beautiful already. He lubes up a finger showily in front of Dany before pushing into him, Dany tries not to tighten up but the sensation is both pleasurable and weird at the same time. Kevin kisses along Dany's thighs and then gradually moves his finger in and out, watching Dany carefully for any sign that he's not enjoying it. Dany's got his hands covering his face as he moans wildly, he had no idea that just one finger would feel so good and that being the case he can't wait to get Kevin's cock inside him.

Dany no longer has any sense of time; all he knows is that it feels amazing. Kevin's worked three fingers inside him now and Dany's got to focus to make sure that he doesn't come before he gets to the main event. Dany squirms a little to get Kevin's fingers deeper inside him and Kevin knows that it's time. Kevin withdraws his fingers painstakingly so that he can lube up his cock and Dany whimpers at the feeling of emptiness, he's so ready to be filled that his whole body aches with a desire to be fucked.

The sight of Kevin hovering over him, cock slick with lube, waiting to ravage him is so arousing that he almost comes untouched and unfilled. Dany feels Kevin line up with his stretched hole and in that instant he's never wanted anything as much as he wants Kevin inside him. When he finally pushes in Dany gasps and Kevin thrusts just the tip in and out until he feels him relax. Kevin's working in inch by inch as Dany clenches around him, mesmerised by the sight of his cock disappearing into Dany, as the noises get more and more desperate, almost pleading, begging to come. He grabs Dany's skinny leg and hoists it over his shoulder, allowing him one deep thrust before Dany screams in orgasm, come spilling over his stomach and his ass wildly clenching around Kevin as he rides out his own orgasm.

The room is now eerily quiet as they both lay panting, Dany's ass still twitching as come leaks out of him. Dany feels so deliciously worn, he's completely happy with his life right now. If someone had told him a year ago that this would be his life now he would have laughed.

Once everything is calm, Dany gives Kevin his gift. It's a small box, like the sort that cufflinks come in, but that's not what's inside.

"It's a key," Kevin says, confusion in his voice.

"It's a key to my place in Milton Keynes," Dany clarifies, "I'd like you to move in with me."

Kevin doesn't actually have to speak to give his answer, his huge grin says everything as he mumbles, "Yes."


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin gets to see their new place for the first time.

Kevin can't see a thing. That's because Dany has his hands over his eyes. He made Kevin keep his eyes closed in the car all the way from the airport, even though he knows where Milton Keynes is. Dany's been dropping hints about what _their_ new place looks like but he hasn't let Kevin see any photos of it. It's really nice that Dany's gone to the effort of making it a surprise for him so that he's had something to look forwards to. Kevin's still a bit down about the whole demotion thing at work so he appreciates every single thing Dany's doing for him.

"There's a step," Dany says as Kevin almost falls over it. He hears a key turning in a lock and then he feels the soft carpet of their new home.

Dany softly kisses the back of Kevin's neck and then whispers into his ear, "you can look now."

Kevin slowly opens his eyes and the light dazzles him but once he's brought everything into focus he can see how much Dany really loves him. Anyone else would just see a nice spacious two bedroom flat with a modest amount of furniture and a few photos. But Kevin sees beautifully framed photos of him and his family, which his mum must have given to Dany, sitting on a small table by the front door so that he'll see them every day because he does miss them and Denmark.

As Dany gives him the tour of the flat he sees lots of little things that just make him love Dany even more. There's his 'weird' shower gel in the bathroom, although Dany's ended up using it too, and it's a pain to get anywhere other than Denmark. Cookies are on a tray waiting to be baked for him and there's a fuzzy blanket adorning the back of the sofa so they can snuggle up and watch movies.

Dany watches in delight as Kevin takes in the flat; he knows Kevin's not been quite as happy as usual, although he's putting a brave face on it, which is why he wanted to make the flat a happy little sanctuary for the two of them.

"Do you like it?" Dany asks, although Kevin's giant grin has already given him his answer.

"I love it!" Kevin squeals and it's the happiest he's felt in a long while. He never doubted that living together would be nice but all this is just perfect.

Dany takes Kevin's bag to their bedroom, most of his stuff Dany collected from Kevin's old flat and the rest was sent from home by his mum. Kevin sees the picture Dany chose to leave by the side of the bed; a photo of them from Christmas, wrapped up in winter gear and grinning like idiots, it's one of the few photos of the two of them but it perfectly captures everything that's good about their relationship.

Kevin's so overwhelmed with love that he literally jumps Dany, knocking him onto the bed in a flurry of kisses and nibbles while prising him from his clothes. They furiously kiss and stroke at each other and Dany's jeans are being yanked down. Before he knows it Kevin's swallowing his cock, no teasing or preamble. It's been so long since Dany's felt the warmth of Kevin's mouth. He's so tender, tongue flicking against the head each time he sucks, with just the odd scrape of teeth to push him over the edge. It feels so good that Dany's screaming in Russian as he comes, probably scaring their new neighbours.

Dany drags Kevin back up so that their lips meet and he tries to free Kevin of his clothing when Kevin places his hand over Dany's heart. It's a signal that they use to 'pause' their make out sessions after Dany confessed that every time Kevin stops or pulls away he worries that he's done something wrong. So Kevin thought it would be cute to have a gesture they could use to pause the action. It's so far been used mainly to check on food before it burns and to go to the loo without having to actually say it out loud. But most importantly it shows Dany how much Kevin loves him.

"I want to fuck in every room," Kevin says with eyes so black he looks alien. Dany grins and grabs the lube from the bedside table before leading Kevin to the living room. He can't help but grin madly as he walks, he'd planned a quiet night with a movie assuming Kevin would be tired from travelling but this is good too.

"Sit there," Dany says leading Kevin to a chair before removing each bit of clothing tantalisingly slowly. Watching as Kevin squirms in anticipation while more and more skin is revealed. When Dany's done with his strip-tease Kevin starts to get up but Dany motions for him to stay seated. He sits on the sofa, which is directly across from where Kevin is sitting, before starting to slowly stroke his cock that's already hard again. Dany grabs the lube and makes a show of drizzling it over his fingers before sinking down on the sofa, legs spread so that Kevin gets a good view of him fingering himself open and he's deliberately making as much noise as possible just to watch Kevin's reaction.

Kevin's so turned on that he feels like he could come without even being touched. As Dany adds a third finger, groaning in delight at the sensation, he tells Kevin to get undressed. Slowly. Kevin tries to mimic Dany's teasing routine but as Dany's hips arch up to thrust his fingers deeper Kevin can't wait any longer. He's got his trousers wrapped around his ankles and he shuffles across to Dany who slides his fingers out in anticipation. They kiss gently as Dany lubes up Kevin's cock, ignoring the awkward angle and Kevin lines himself up carefully before pushing in, marvelling at how good it feels. Dany moves his legs to rest on Kevin's shoulders and crosses his ankles behind Kevin's neck, urging him to thrust deeper.

This new position is perfect for both of them, each thrust is rubbing against Dany's prostate sending pleasure all throughout his body and Kevin's getting to thrust so deeply that it feels like his cock has grown in length. Neither of them could tell you how long they were like this, not that it matters, as their orgasms hit one after the other. Kevin comes first as Dany strokes his cock for his own release with Kevin still inside him. It's so good that Dany actually howls in pleasure.

Kevin ends up sat on Dany's knee, curled into him as his fingers gently tease his twitching hole so that Kevin can lick the come and lube off of his fingers seductively.

"Where next?" Dany asks, although there's only really a choice of kitchen or bathroom left. The spare room's so full of boxes that there's not really space to fool around in there.

"Kitchen," Kevin says and considering he was dozing only a minute ago he's wide awake at the thought being fucked hard on a kitchen worktop. Dany's got tall enough to be able to pin him against the wall easily, which Kevin enjoys way more than he ever thought he would.

They're now both fully naked, Kevin having slipped properly out of his trousers so that he could walk, and Kevin's grabbing the lube as Dany chases him to the kitchen. He's whispering into Dany's ear exactly what he wants and before he can ask if it's ok Dany's hoisting him up into his arms and positioning him on the edge of a worktop. Dany's lubing up his cock and lining up without hesitation. He knows when Kevin says he wants fucked _hard_ it means no preparation, just lube up and fuck me.

Dany fills Kevin completely before starting with long, deep thrusts. He's always amazed at how compliant Kevin's body is; he's still not managed to override the instinct to clench up when he's entered, no matter how much he wants something inside him.

It's not long before Kevin is limp in Dany's arms, slowly nuzzling the side of his neck and mumbling in Danish as he comes down off his orgasm. Dany's own orgasm was good but at the back of his mind he was focusing on not dropping Kevin on the floor.

Dany manages to carry Kevin to the bathroom, sitting him on the floor while the bath runs. Kevin looks so beautifully exhausted and Dany's half tempted to take him straight to bed but he'll sleep better if he's not sticky and sweaty.

The bath's big enough for two and they sit facing each other, both admiring how amazing the other looks when they have their after sex glow. Dany starts to wash Kevin but finds something surprising.

"How are you still hard? Aren't you worn out yet?" Dany mocks, Kevin's insatiable when it comes to sex and he's sure that he's not discovered the true depths of his desires yet. He slowly strokes the side of Kevin's face while gently pressing two fingers back inside him, he's still very open from earlier and they slide in easily. Dany crooks his fingers slightly and Kevin's soft moan lets him know that he's found the right spot. He leans in for a kiss, making sure that his fingers keep hitting that spot. Dany's slowly increasing the pace of the kisses and his fingers until Kevin's moaning for more, unable to do anything but beg. He's pleading for Dany to go faster; he can feel his orgasm preparing to release, he's just waiting for that magical touch that frees it. Dany feels how close Kevin is and slides in a third finger, stretching him wider, the sensation of fullness that extra push he needed to release his orgasm. The noises that Kevin makes as he comes sounds almost painful but his face is a picture of absolute bliss.

They're finally curled up in bed together and it's such a wonderful feeling that Dany doesn't want to fall asleep just yet. Kevin's still squirming so he asks if everything was good for him and gets an amazing response.

"It's the best welcome home present I could ever wish for."


	13. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter testing has started but it's a painful reminder of Kevin's current situation as reserve driver.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dany calls as he walks through the front door. It's become a part of their routine, a small thing that brings a smile to their faces. They've been living together for a month now and it's almost frightening how quickly it felt completely normal.

"Hi," is all Dany gets in response. He knows that Kevin's not happy which is why he's trying so hard to cheer him up at every possible opportunity.

Dany's about to go to Jerez for the start of winter testing but Kevin's not going. McLaren have decided that they don't need him there or at the factory so he's going home to Denmark instead. He knows that Kevin will be happy to have some time at home but at the same time he knows that Kevin's gutted that he's not racing this year. Not even the odd test day orFP1 session. Nothing.

He wanders into the bedroom to see Kevin trying to pack, huffily flinging clothes around, and looking unhappy. It breaks Dany's heart to see him so upset but he doesn't have to ask why. Dany perches on the end of the bed and holds Kevin tight; he's got nothing useful to say apart from clichés, so he whispers all the things he loves about Kevin until he finally feels him smile.

"Jeg elsker dig," Dany says awkwardly. He's been practicing how to say _I love you_ in Danish, although he understands a handful of words he's never spoken any Danish to Kevin until now.

"I hope you're not expecting me to say 'I love you' in Russian," Kevin laughs. Dany never speaks Russian around him and Kevin's never spent any time with his family, sadly, so Kevin's never had an opportunity to pick up any of the language the way Dany has with Danish.

Dany kisses him softly and says, "I love how you sound when you speak Danish, all soft and breathless, like you've just had the most epic sex!"

Kevin laughs manically, as though it's the funniest thing that he's ever heard and falls off the bed in a heap of giggles. He laughs so much that he stops making any noise and just vibrates erratically, barely able to breathe properly.

When Kevin's finally able to sit up again Dany says, "Finish packing and I'll go make dinner."

After dinner they sit curled up on the sofa, under a blanket, watching a movie together before heading to bed. Dany know he's going to miss Kevin while he's away, living together has been like a dream come true.

*****

Kevin had deliberately booked his flight home to leave at a similar time to Dany's but he didn't think it through. He can't properly hug him or kiss him goodbye, it's just an awkward sort of pat-on-the-back type hug rather than a let-me-wrap-myself-in-you hug which feels amazing. Somehow this makes everything worse; they've spent so much time together lately that even though Dany's only away for ten days it's going to feel much longer. Last night when they made love he tried to remember every little thing about him as though they would never see each other again. Kevin tries to tell himself that he's just being silly but Dany's become such a big part of his life.

Dany's watching Kevin's flight leave; he's going to miss him. He wishes that Kevin was coming to Jerez as well or at least that he'd be needed in the factory which would keep him busy while he's away. But not being needed at all, that was a hard blow for Kevin.

*****

Dany's been in the car less than an hour and it's already broken, a rookie error sent him off and into the barriers, damaging the front wing. Which usually is no big deal, they just put another one on… but it's the only front wing they have in Jerez. The rest are still at the factory in Milton Keynes. It'll be tomorrow before they can get it here.

He ends up running the car with no front wing all day, it's a pain to drive and a horrible reminder of his mistake. By the time he's done for the day, and done with the media, he just wants to crawl into a hole and hide.

Once he's got back to the hotel, which is a very nice hole for him to crawl into, he finds Dan waiting by the door.

"Hey mate! I thought you could use a bit of cheering up," Dan says, his smile beaming out and spreading happiness wherever it goes.

"Sure," Dany says, and he hears how ungrateful he sounds. "Sorry, it's been a long day, but I could use some company," he adds, as he fights with the lock for his room. Luckily the third time he puts the keycard in it beeps and he can finally get into the room.

They're sitting chatting about nothing in particular, Dan's way of taking his mind off of today, until Dany hears the familiar sound of Skype ringing. He doesn't even have to speak for Dan to be making his way out of the door, giving him a knowing wink as he waves goodbye.

"Hi my little Viking," Dany says mockingly. "How's home?"

"Hi my Russian prince," Kevin shoots back. "It's good to be home, mum sends her love". After Kevin's finished telling Dany about what he's done over the last few days he hesitantly asks, "how was your day?"

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it, it's all I've talked about all day," Dany sighs. "I miss you".

"I know something that'll make you feel better," and Kevin's webcam gets moved, it's now focusing on the bulge in his boxers. It's almost like he planned this Dany thinks, he looks around his hotel room suspiciously, even though he knows he's alone. "Undress for me," Kevin says, his voice dripping with sex.

Dany sets the camera so that he can strip slowly for Kevin, listening to the soft moans Kevin's making as he slowly palms himself through his boxers. Once he's undressed he lies on the bed and starts telling Kevin what he's going to do to him when they're together again.

"I'm going to kiss every bit of your gorgeous inked skin," Dany says while poking his tongue out and licking his lips. He watches Kevin slowly slide his hand inside his boxers and feels a surge of lust mixed with longing.

"Then I'll eat you out slowly until you're begging for more," he says as Kevin's hand moves more urgently.

"I know you're thinking of how good my cock feels inside you," Dany says as he comes and he hears Kevin gasping through his own orgasm. "I love you," Dany sighs.

"I love you too," Kevin says softly, it's almost too quiet for Dany to hear. However the nice post orgasm relaxation is disturbed by someone knocking on Dany's door. It's unlikely to be Dan, that wink said _I know what you're going to get up to_ , so it must be someone from the team.

Dany says bye while trying to pull his clothes back on, without smearing come over everything. At least they didn't interrupt them while they were in the middle of things, which would have been so much worse. When he answers the door it's Christian checking up on him after the bollocking Dr. Marko gave him about the front wing.

Christian is all understanding and supportive, which is in contrast to the no-nonsense persona he puts out to the world. And he'd brought hot chocolate, low fat stuff but to a racing driver that's still considered a treat. By the time Christian finally leaves he's only just got the energy to get a shower and curl up into a deep sleep.


	14. Reserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quirk of fate puts Kevin back in the car but are things going to be as simple as they were before?

Kevin's driving Dany to the airport but this time they're going to be on the same flight. Alonso was injured at the last test in Barcelona and he can't do testing so Kevin's on his way to do his job as reserve driver. He never thought he'd actually be needed. Reserve drivers are so rarely used that they're basically just test drivers that get to go to races.

When he'd heard about Alonso's accident he'd felt bad for him, naturally, but then when McLaren said that he would get to drive the car, well, that felt really good. Dany had tried to comfort him by saying that it's his job, that's why McLaren have him and it's only natural to be excited about getting to drive again, it doesn't make him a bad person. But he doesn't feel great about the situation. Also since him going was kind of last minute, he's had to make his own arrangements for accommodation, which means that he's staying with Dany. Not just because it's easier but because all the hotels are fully booked with all the other drivers and team personnel.

Dany's thrilled that he'll be in Barcelona but also that Kevin will get to stay with him, it's been hard spending so much time apart. And it seems that half the grid and everyone at Red Bull knows that him and Dany are dating, courtesy of one gossiping Australian, Kevin assumes, although Dany doesn't seem to mind but it's easier for him now he's secured his drive.

Kevin doesn't know that the source of the information isn't Dan (who thinks of Dany as a little brother and would never do anything to cause him pain) but actually the gossiping Ferrari drivers. They had a good laugh back at Maranello about how drunk Kevin was in Abu Dhabi and the fact that it was Dany who came to get him. They didn't tell them that Kevin and Dany are dating, but they definitely left all the team personnel with that impression.

Kevin used to think that he wouldn't care if everyone knew but now he's scrabbling for a drive for next year and trying to get as many sponsors as possible he's pretty sure that if they knew he was dating a guy things would get even more difficult for him. Especially in the USA and the Middle East and some Asian countries and Russia... fuck, the list just goes on and on. He loves racing but he hates feeling like he has to sell his soul just to race. He's thankful that before his thoughts can get too dark the chaos that is airport security takes his mind off things for a little while.

On the flight they're pretending that it's just coincidence that they're sat together, although with Dan winking at them everyone's going to know by the time they land. Dan's a good guy but he's as subtle as a brick to the head. Kevin just wants to curl into Dany and sleep but he knows that crosses the line. He's going to have to wait until they're at the hotel for his hugs and comfort. It'll all be fine once he can get a nice big hug from his boyfriend.

Kevin gets no such luck as he's picked up from the airport by someone from McLaren and ushered into briefings and interviews, where he faces endless questions about being back in the car from both journalists and engineers. He's been kept out of the loop at the factory lately so it's even more of a culture shock being back in the garage.

"It's good to have you back!" Jenson shouts across the motorhome before drawing him into a big hug. They chat for a little while but it's not quite the same as it was last year, there's something strained about their conversation. It's not natural like it used to be, maybe it's because he's just a placeholder for Alonso. They were never the best buddies like they played it for the media but things were easy between them.

Hours of feeling like the odd man out in the garage and it's finally time to call it a day and head back to Dany. He just wants to cuddle up with Dany and a bath, or to cuddle Dany _in_ the bath. As he goes to grab his jacket from his little room in the motorhome he finds Ron waiting for him.

"There's a rumour going round the paddock," Ron says, it isn't meant to sound threatening but to Kevin it sounds like an accusation.

Kevin's tempted to say _yes, it really is **that** big_ but it would just be childish and Ron's the only person who really still wants him about at McLaren. He decides to try and play it cool; he won't lie to Ron but if he can just avoid the topic altogether then he'll do that.

"I don't take any notice of rumours," Kevin says with his best innocent little angel look. The face that makes people imagine they can see a halo over that perfect blond hair.

"Daniil. Kvyat." Ron says slowly but when he sees Kevin's expression change he quickly adds, "Kevin, you know I don't care about any of this. You're a good kid but…" Ron doesn't even have to finish the sentence for Kevin to know what he was going to say. The sponsors. The shareholders. The fans.

"It just needs to be kept out of the media, okay?" Ron says sadly. He never wanted to be in this position; he's all about the cars, the drivers, the show that is formula one. He couldn't give a shit what the drivers do off the track as long as they're sober when they show up at the track to race. But the only way Kevin's going to race next year is if he gets bigger sponsors and that means keeping his relationship hidden away.

*****

Kevin's finally back at the hotel. He took the stairs and he almost tiptoed along the corridor like a spy for fear that anyone would see him heading into Dany's room.

Dany's waiting for Kevin to return, he sent him a text when he left the track which has given him time to run a bath, order some food and work out how to connect his laptop to the tv so they can watch a movie. When Kevin comes in he practically collapses into his arms and Dany ends up holding him tight. Kevin looks on the verge of tears as Dany leads him towards the bath.

Once they're settled in the bath, Dany whispers quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kevin's sick of talking, he just wants peace and quiet, but he needs to get all of this off his chest. So he tells Dany everything, about how odd the atmosphere is in the garage, what Ron said and how things would be easier if he'd just met a nice girl. All credit goes to Dany for listening to it all without saying anything, just softly stroking his tattoos, even though Kevin had said that he's part of the problem.

Dany being so nice and understanding is so lovely that the tears he's been holding back come bubbling to the surface. Kevin awkwardly turns over in the bath so he's now lying on top of Dany and he ends up literally crying on his shoulder.

"Whatever you need to do to race next year, I'll support you. I will do anything I can to help you," Dany says and there's no _well if you don't want me anymore_ or _why don't you go and find a nice girl then?_ Which Kevin was kind of expecting, he's not sure he'd be so understanding if Dany felt this way about him.

Kevin realises something life-changing, in the bath which is where (if he's honest) he does most of his thinking, which is that he could never ask for anyone better than Dany. It's not their fault that society judges their relationship on the most superficial of facts but it's never going to change unless they do something about it. Hiding is what everyone wants but he's not ashamed, in fact he's so proud to have a funny, caring, dorky idiot like Dany that he wants to tell everyone.

"I love you, so much," Kevin says as he's kissing along the side of Dany's neck. "Thank you for listening," he adds as he's lunging in for a proper kiss, all tongues and moaning. It's only a matter of time before hands are roaming down to find hard cocks begging to be touched, stroked, teased until they're coming hard, water splashing everywhere and they end up in each other's arms laughing like idiots at how much of a mess they've made.

They end up cuddled together in bed eating sushi and watching one of Kevin's favourite films. Dany makes sure he's always got a copy of it when they travel just in case he needs cheering up. He's relieved to see Kevin smile although he'll not fully relax until they're back in the safety of their home.

The rest of the week passes quickly, they're both busy in their respective garages so they don't get much time together. And they're not flaunting their relationship but Kevin's stopped sneaking about the hotel, if people see then they see. Let them see, because he doesn't want to hide anymore.


	15. Australia

"Alonso's not fit to drive in Australia! I'm going to get to race!" Kevin says excitedly. He's made peace with why he's getting to race and now he's just thankful that McLaren are letting him do his job as reserve rather than parachuting someone else in. Other teams have done it in the past when their regular driver is ill; they've chosen not to use their reserve and brought someone new in, it never works out well but it doesn't stop teams doing it.

Dany gives him a kiss and draws him into a big hug so that he can rest his chin on Kevin's head. He was starting to worry that McLaren would find yet another way to mistreat Kevin. Dany wouldn't have put it past them to find another driver. "I'm so happy for you," Dany beams but he knows the stress this is going to place on him. It's probably going to be the only race that he'll get this year and he wants to make a good impression. Not for McLaren necessarily but for all the other teams and series that might take Kevin as a driver next year.

*****

The race in Australia is abysmal for both Dany and Kevin, their cars fail on the formation lap, _the formation lap_! It's pitiful and they both end up having to sit in their garages and put a brave face on it while their teammates get to actually race. At least they've got all the media things over and done with before the race is even finished.

Dany gets back to the hotel after Kevin, he'd waited for Dan so they could get a lift back to the hotel together. He's expecting to see Kevin in his pyjamas getting comfy for the night but he's in his going out clothes, hair done and even his shoes on.

"Hi, I told Jenson we'd go out clubbing with him, I figured it would be fun," Kevin says.

"Sure, let me get changed," Dany says. Unlike Kevin he can be ready in five minutes, ten if he needs to get a shower.

Four minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Dany's in the only clothes he has with him that don't have a bull on them, a t-shirt and a hoodie with jeans. He's not brought a shirt with him and the odds of him fitting into Kevin's shirts without looking like the incredible Hulk (the superhero not Nico) is slim.

As they head down to meet Jenson they've got the lift to themselves and Kevin's taking full advantage of this by standing on his tiptoes and slowly kissing Dany, it's unhurried and gentle and it makes Dany feel like the luckiest man in the world. Dany groans when the lift pings to indicate they're on the ground floor.

In the car Jenson's driving and Dany gets the front seat since he's so tall; there's not much space in the backseat of the sports car so Kevin ends up squished in the back. The atmosphere's odd but it's not a long ride so they all just sit in silence, listening to the radio.

Once they're in the club, the music's loud and there's a sea of people, it's nice to get lost in the crowd. Kevin's chatting to everyone, laughing off his awful non-race. Dany's amazed at how quickly Kevin's shrugged this off, he was terrified that he'd be distraught, inconsolable even. A hand reaches out and drags him onto the dance floor, snapping him out of his thoughts, he should be thankful that Kevin's ok rather than worrying about what might have been.

They're dancing away like they're possessed by the devil, it's nice to be able to be so close in public, to let hands wander and eyes gaze longingly without advertising their relationship to the world. After a while Kevin says that he's going to check on Jenson and Dany decides to follow, it beats standing alone at the bar. Jenson's playing dj and they join him, it's quite fun trying to pick songs that they think will cheer people up. They look almost manically happy as they finally put all their worries behind them.

They end up sharing a taxi back to the hotel with Jenson and with all three of them squished in the back Dany's trying not to make too much contact with Kevin for fear that yet another person in the paddock will find out about them. However Kevin's a little tipsy which means he's even more affectionate than usual and forgets that they have an audience.

"So… how did you two end up dating?" Jenson asks, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you know?" Dany says with the confusion showing, he's not really friends with the Red Bull guys or the Ferrari guys.

"You two are really good together," Jenson says and it's not really an answer but Dany doesn't care how he knows. His money's on Kimi and Seb, it's always the quiet ones that turn out to be huge gossips.

"Huh," is all Dany manages to add as he lazily takes Kevin's hand. Kevin's dozing between him and Jenson, it's been a long stressful weekend.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Jenson says quickly.

Dany laughs before saying, "I think you're actually one of the last people to know, so…" before laughing some more. He wasn't sure he would be happy with people knowing but he's almost indifferent to it, although if the media were to find out then it would be a different story.

Once they get back to the hotel Dany wakes Kevin. He's sure that carrying him through the hotel bridal style (or any style for that matter) would definitely attract a lot of attention. The cool evening air is sobering and they make it back to their room without running into anyone.

Kevin's sitting on the bed while Dany fetches him a glass of water, he always jokes Dany can handle his drink because Dany's Russian but it's really just that he's an absolute lightweight. There's sweeties left on a dresser which Kevin's idly eating until he comes across one that gives him an idea about how to show Dany that's he's serious about them.

As Dany comes back to the bed Kevin slides from the bed onto the floor with such force that Dany rushes to ask him if he's okay. Until he realises that Kevin's on one knee, holding a brightly coloured sweet in the shape of a ring.

"Daniil Vyacheslavovich Kvyat, will you marry me?" Kevin slurs, Dany's trying not to laugh at the pronunciation of his middle name which sounded more like someone blowing their nose. He's waiting for Kevin to laugh, but he's absolutely serious.

Dany's no idea what to say but the way Kevin's starting at him, he's got to give an answer. It's the only way either of them are going to get any sleep.

"Promise me we'll talk about this when we're sober?" Dany asks and when Kevin nods he says, "Yes." Kevin launches himself at Dany and into the most frantic flurry of kisses while trying to fit the gummi ring onto Dany's long finger.

*****

The next morning Dany wakes up with a smile on his face and a slightly sticky gummi ring on his finger. Kevin's staring at him expectantly, he looks like he's been watching him sleep for a while, before kissing Dany's hand.

"I'm sober now," Kevin says cheerily.

"I see," Dany mocks before getting serious, "I need to sort things out with my family, before…" he wants to say _start my life with you_ but it sounds so wrong. "Before _this_ is made official," Dany says while waving the hand with the ring. "And you know I can never take you home to my family that's still in Russia," he adds. It's just the way things are and he'd hate for anything to happen to Kevin or himself.

"I understand," Kevin says as he runs his fingers along the side of Dany's face. Dany didn't mean to dampen the mood but it's the reality of their situation, it's a big part of why he hid this bit of himself for so long. But he's not hiding anymore.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Dany smirks in a voice that suggests that sex would the perfect answer.

*****

When they get home the gummi ring takes pride of place stuck to the photo of them next to the bed. It couldn't be any more perfect.


	16. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen last night?

Dany nuzzles against his boyfriend as he slowly wakes up. He's got a hangover that feels like there are people still partying in his brain. The light floods into his eyes and he squints trying to see without too much pain. In the end he gives up on trying to see and decides to wake Kevin up with a blow job. Dany's diving down under the covers when he notices something alarming. No tattoos. Who the fuck is in his bed?

He jumps out of the bed and the panic has restored the gift of sight to him. Dany watches as Stoffel fidgets slightly in his sleep but doesn't wake. What the fuck is Stoffel Vandoorne doing in his bed? And where is his boyfriend?

Dany's wandering about the flat in just his boxers when he sees Max and Carlos curled up on the sofa together, but no Kevin. He checks the spare room but the bed's empty, so he wanders back to their bedroom and this time he notices that Stoffel's not the only one in the bed. As he checks under the covers he sees a sleeping Viking, but it's not his Viking. Marcus is now curled against Stoffel and a smirk crosses Dany's face but he's not got time to take photos, he's got to find Kevin.

He checks the kitchen but there's no-one there and it's not a particularly big flat so where can he be? Dany wanders past the bathroom and he's not sure what makes him stop by the door but when he pushes it gently open there's his Viking lying on the floor by the toilet. He's sound asleep and given how hard the floor is he's probably going to wake up feeling awful so Dany carries him to the spare bed before curling up next to him. As skinny as they all are, and as funny as it would be, he's not sure all four of them would fit into their bed.

Everyone in the flat wakes up at the same time. The exact time Carlos drops a pan from the cupboard while trying to get a glass out. Dany rushes into the kitchen but Carlos is fine, nothing's broken, he's just looking a bit sheepish about making a lot of noise. There's a squeal from the main bedroom and Dany rushes to see what's happened, forgetting that he left Stoffel and Marcus sleeping there, together. As he bursts into the room Marcus is on the floor, tangled in the duvet and Stoffel's laughing at a frequency only dogs can hear.

Kevin's standing behind Dany peering into the room just in time to see Marcus sitting on the floor looking unimpressed. He goes to give Marcus a hug, sending Dany into jealous mode, before dragging Marcus back on to the bed. Kevin ends up lying between Marcus and Stoffel in bed while Dany's 'asked' to go and get the coffee. Not that he'd say no to Kevin, especially since coffee's probably the only thing that'll save him from being a zombie all day.

As Dany heads towards the kitchen he sees Max and Carlos trying to quietly leave without causing a fuss. He gives them a wave as they duck out of the door.

The coffee's made and Dany's on his way back to their bedroom with four cups awkwardly balanced around his long fingers. He carefully hands out all the drinks before sliding in next to Marcus, there's no easy way for him to get to Kevin as he's surrounded by beautiful blond guys. Dany knows that they're all just friends but he still feels that stab of jealously from time to time.

Kevin sips slowly and asks, "So what did I miss last night?" The reply to which is just manic laughter. It's not the first time Kevin's got black out drunk, although only Dany knows the story of Abu Dhabi, Kevin still doesn't remember anything. Which is for the best.

"So you don't remember daring Dan to reveal his tattoo?" Dany asks, which gets a shocked look from Kevin. "And when he didn't you decided to grab at his jeans?" Dany adds as Kevin starts to look pale.

"Or shouting kiss, kiss, kiss, at Max and Carlos?" Marcus smirks. Max had made a joke that Carlos is a pretty man and a very drunken Kevin had got the wrong end of the conversation.

"Or…" Stoffel's about to add to the list but Kevin just sighs in pain. Stoffel laughs but Dany puts an end to it all.

"I think that's enough truth for today," Dany says and he's happy for the conversation to end there. He doesn't want Kevin to know that after Max and Carlos fell asleep on the sofa, and everyone else had left, he offered for not only Stoffel to join them in bed but also Marcus. Dany's only just got to grips with their sex life; he's no idea what to do with not one but two extra guys…

"Oh god, I suggested an orgy!" Kevin wails as he buries his face in his hands and everyone laughs, he remembers Dany carrying him to their bed after that, so he's not sure how he woke up in the spare bed or why Stoffel and Marcus were in his bed. "But we didn't right?" Kevin squeals in panic, the flat warming party's all a bit of a blur.

"No," Dany says quickly, "Luckily the rest of us know our limits when we drink." He doesn't add - because we have actual race seats and we can't show up half sloshed to the factory, but he thinks it. If Kevin was racing this year there's no way he'd be drinking this much now, although two drink binges in nine months isn't enough to start worrying about him yet. At least they decided to have their flat warming party at the start of the summer break; it'll give him two weeks to sober up. That should be enough time.

"So how did you end up in our bed?" Kevin asks Stoffel suspiciously.

Marcus glares at Stoffel but he speaks anyway, "Marcus dared me to," he says with a shrug as though that makes complete sense.

Everyone looks at Marcus. "Why were you in our bed?" asks Dany.

"I just felt a little left out." And with that they all form a giant hug with Marcus at the centre.

They spend the day huddled up in bed, just enough room for the four of them, eating pizza and watching cheesy movies, like kids at a sleepover. It's nice for them all to be themselves, no pressure, no media, no sponsors, just four friends enjoying each other's company.


	17. The Future...

"Hi Dad," Dany says calmly, they've not spoken since Christmas. Nine months of having no contact with his family. He's ignored every call and message but Formula one is heading to Italy soon and it would be just too painful to be home in Italy without seeing his family.

"Son," is all that Dany gets in reply from his Dad. He's not sure what he expected him to say. "I see you've got more points than Ricciardo, I guess your boyfriend isn't a distraction after all," his dad says. No apology, no screaming, nothing.

Dany's not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. Although hearing his dad use the word 'boyfriend' is actually more of a win than any apology. Dany was expecting his Dad not to mention Kevin at all, just pretend that it had never happened but maybe time has given him a chance to think it through. With his dad being so reasonable he feels guilty for not contacting them all these months, but that was because of how they treated him when he told them about Kevin. Dany had tried to talk to them then but they didn't want to listen.

"So are you coming home after the race?" his dad asks hesitantly. Dany always used to spend some time in Rome after Italian races. "It would be nice to see you, in person," his dad adds.

"I'd like that," Dany says, and a weight is lifted off his shoulders but he's not letting things go back to the way they were with his parents, if they won't accept him as he is, then maybe he's better off without them. "I'll have Kevin with me," Dany says tentatively, he's just waiting for his dad's anger to surface, but he's relieved when his dad speaks calmly.

"It would be nice to for me and your mum to get to know him," his dad says and Dany's happy but also really pissed off that it took such dramatic action to get them to this point. But however they got here, at least it's a step in the right direction.

*****

"Honey, I'm home!" Kevin sings the second he gets in the front door.

"Hi gorgeous," Dany replies and he's brimming with excitement at the good news he has.

Kevin wanders into the kitchen to see Dany making pizza, actually making the dough and everything, and there's a wonderful smell of herbs and tomatoes in the kitchen.

"I've got some wonderful news," Dany says and he has the biggest smile.

Kevin looks at him expectantly, wondering what could make his boyfriend, _fiancé_ , so happy. When he doesn't speak he wanders round the worktop to give him a hug.

"I spoke to my dad today," Dany says once he's safe in Kevin's embrace. Dany's crouched down so that his head is resting against Kevin's chest and Kevin can rest his chin on his head. "I'm going to go see them after the race at Monza… and I'd like you to come with me," Dany says, he doesn't want to pressure Kevin into it but he'd love to have him standing by his side.

"Of course, I'd love to meet your family," Kevin says but he's not sure he actually wants to meet them, given what Dany's told him about them, and he's a little bit worried that they'll only hurt Dany more. Kevin can't understand how parents who apparently love their child can treat them this way but he knows he's so lucky to have the parents he does. The timer for the dough pings and it startles Kevin so much that he staggers back, knocking over a stool and standing on Dany's foot.

Dany laughs as he catches Kevin before he trips over the stool that's now lying wounded on the floor. He kisses Kevin like he might bolt if he makes any sudden movements before leading him to a seat where he'll get a good view of Dany showing off his cooking skills.

While the pizza cooks they go to pack for their flight to Italy. Kevin asks lots of questions about Dany's parents and feels a stab of guilt that he's never really asked any of this before. Usually when Dany talks about his family it's complaints that they don't listen to him, that they undermine him, devalue him, treat him like a child which Kevin listens to and tries to empathise with but because it's upsetting he doesn't ask further questions. Kevin's seen pictures of them but he doesn't know anything about them. Which, considering that they've been dating for a year and a half, is destroying Kevin's assumption that he's a great boyfriend.

After dinner they get an early night but Kevin doesn't sleep well, he's worried that if things don't go well with Dany's parents it might be the beginning of the end for them.

*****

Stoffel's just managed to win both the feature and the sprint race this weekend _and_ get pole and fastest lap. He's leading the gp2 championship by a big margin and it would take him not finishing any of the last four races and Alex, his nearest challenger, scoring nearly full points in all remaining races.

Dany and the other f1 drivers are getting ready for their race but Kevin's just sitting about the motorhome, there's not really much for him to do, when Stoffel wanders in with a big grin. He gives him a big hug and they wander together to their shared room at the back, neither of them important enough to get a room of their own. Stoffel chats away about how good his race was and how he can almost taste the champagne for the podium that will see him crowned gp2 champion.

They're sitting on the floor in the tiny room when Stoffel stops talking and looks at Kevin. "What's wrong?" he asks and Kevin ends up telling him everything; how he's an awful boyfriend, who doesn't know anything about his boyfriend's family, his _fiancé's_ family. Kevin's then encouraged into telling Stoffel the story of the proposal and he laughs, telling Kevin that it's totally appropriate, "A sweetie for a sweetie". Kevin laughs along with Stoffel before swearing him to secrecy.

"You two are perfect together. Not everyone's lucky enough to have parents like yours but having you there when he goes to reconcile with his family will help give him strength. You have to remember that, that's what's important, not how much you know about Dany but how much you are there for him," Stoffel says and he sounds like he's a father giving his son advice.

Kevin's speechless as Stoffel's words sink in. All he can do is hug him as way of thanks. They shouldn't be this close, what with competing for the same seat, but they've quickly become really good friends.

*****

Dany's driving them down to Rome from Monza, it would be quicker to fly but it's nice to get away from airports and have a little bit of a road trip together. It's only a six hour drive but they've planned a few places to stop on the way.

As they park the car near his parent's place in Rome, Dany says to Kevin, "thank you for doing this, you have no idea how much this means to me." Dany pulls Kevin into a huge hug, which is awkward in the car, but it's probably going to be the last chance for some affection and comfort.

It seems like the longest time between Dany knocking on the door and his dad answering it. Dany doesn't even get a chance to speak before his dad hugs him, he's then ushering Dany into the house and Kevin just follows awkwardly. When they get to the living room Dany wanders across to where his mum is sitting on the sofa and Kevin tries to introduce himself to Dany's dad.

"Mr. Kvyat," Kevin says putting a hand out to shake, which he does but it's half hearted, the pain of all this family drama showing through. He doesn't know what to say to Dany's mum, she's just sat there on the sofa, hasn't even hugged Dany yet. The whole situation is tense and Kevin feels like it could erupt at any minute. Dany's crouched down next to his mum and they're talking quietly in Russian, she looks sad and from the body language Kevin guesses correctly that she's asking him how could he turn his back on his family. Eventually Dany kisses his mum on the cheek and the air is calm, everyone finally takes a seat and Kevin has to resist the urge to hold Dany's hand, he doesn't want to make things any more awkward than they already are.

Kevin feels completely out of his depth, Dany's speaking Russian with his family and he's just sitting there. He doesn't understand any of it, at least Dany understands enough Danish that when Kevin's tired he can talk in his native language and Dany gets most of it. Dany's Danish still isn't good enough for a whole conversation but… at least he's trying. Kevin realises he should have made more of an effort so that he could at least say 'hello' or maybe even 'nice to meet you'.

Finally the conversation changes to English and Kevin feels like he's on a quiz show, one of the ones where something bad happens to you if you get a wrong answer. Dany's dad asks Kevin a lot of questions, about his family, his career (or lack thereof at the moment) and finally his intentions with Dany. Kevin's not sure how to answer that; surely they must know that him and Dany are living together but their engagement is top secret, only Stoffel knows and that was by accident, and he doesn't know if Dany would have told them. While he's trying to think about an appropriate response Dany takes his hand.

"We've talked about marriage," Dany says, which is not quite the same as telling them they're engaged but given how Kevin proposed it's probably best to leave that bit out for his parents.

Kevin's waiting for the screaming or to be told that gay marriage is not 'real' marriage (which he's heard a lot of in the garage lately) but there's none of that. There's also no happiness or hugs but indifference is better than hate so it's progress.

"So what do your parents think of this?" Dany's dad asks Kevin, it sounds confrontational but Kevin's not going to do anything to start a fight, he just wants this to go smoothly for Dany.

"They're happy for me, for us," Kevin says calmly, trying his best not to make it sound like Dany's parents are the bad guys in this. He just wants to curl up with Dany and hold him tight, and as if Dany was a mind reader, he puts an arm round Kevin's shoulders.

The rest of the evening goes well, even if the atmosphere is still a little tense. Hopefully as he gets to know Dany's parents better things will get easier. They're staying in Dany's old room, it's covered in posters of Kimi Räikkönen which makes Kevin smile, and Dany's parents don't seem to mind them sharing a bed. Although since a lot of the conversation was in Russian, Kevin's just following Dany's lead.

"Kimi, eh?" Kevin can't resist teasing him about it. But since Kevin's smiling for the first time since they arrived here, Dany's happy to be teased about it.

"Yeah, he was my hero, so cool and calm! Who was your hero?" Dany asks but he knows the answer before Kevin even speaks – his dad.

"My dad, of course!" Kevin replies and Dany smiles, this is how things should be. It finally feels like everything in his life is perfect.

"I'm glad it went well," Dany says calmly once they're curled up in bed. He wasn't sure his parents would be okay with all this but they seem to have taken it quite well. It's such a massive relief to Dany that he feels oddly light now, as though gravity is weaker and he could float away at any second.

They both get to enjoy a lovely couple of days in Rome and Dany's parents start to warm up to Kevin a little bit. It'll take time but Kevin's not planning on going anywhere.

*****

"Vil du gifte mig?" Dany asks; he's been practicing how to say 'will you marry me' in Danish for weeks now, so that he could make the proposal perfect. He's also got two very beautiful rings, made from platinum with a small black iridescent stone in the middle surrounded by a pretty pattern which makes it look like a star sparkling at night. It's like all their love has been compressed into the two gems and it's shining out for everyone to see.

Kevin gasps, technically they're already engaged but he never got round to getting Dany a proper (non-gummi) ring. He's speechless, in both his languages, and it feels like his legs aren't quite up to the job of holding him up. When he stumbles Dany catches him and lowers him to the floor, he ends up sat between Dany's long legs and all he can do is stare at him lovingly with tears in his eyes.

"I've got two plane tickets to Las Vegas. It's only a couple of hours away. We could get married on Monday and be in Mexico by Tuesday! Our teams wouldn't notice if we're only gone a day," Dany babbles away but his excitement is dampened by Kevin's slightly disappointed face.

Kevin finally speaks, "I love you but…" he pauses to try and think how best to say it but Dany's already panicking.

"If you've changed your mind…" Dany says calmly but he's hurting inside, he thought this was what he wanted, what they both wanted.

"Yes. I mean, no. Argh!" Kevin blurts before clarifying. "No, I haven't changed my mind. Yes, I want to marry you," Kevin says while stroking the side of Dany's face. He takes the ring box and puts the ring on which makes tears swell up all over again. "But, I don't want to elope, I want our families there, our friends, the people we care about," he continues. "My mum would be heartbroken if we eloped".

"We'll plan it all over the winter break, with our families," Kevin says and it makes Dany love him so much more, so much more than he though was ever possible.

"That sounds perfect," Dany says before diving in for a proper kiss. They end up making love on the floor, it's tender and loving and perfect and this is all that Dany wants for the rest of his life. Kevin.

*****

The 2015 season draws to an end and the rumours swirl that Red Bull might be sold or pull out altogether, that McLaren might keep Jenson and Alonso for next season, it's still too early for either of them to tell what they might be doing next year. But one thing is sure; no matter where they are or what they're doing they'll always have each other. And that's the most important thing.


	18. Epilogue

"You may now kiss the groom."

Dany tries not to look at his parents, although the fact that they are here at all is a win. They are trying to accept all of this, and for that Dany is grateful. Kevin's family have taken it a lot better, and they were the ones who organised it all. Although it was always going to have to be in Denmark, since gay marriage isn't legal in Italy. Or Russia.

He leans in for a kiss and Kevin's lips feel so comforting pressed against his own, familiar and reassuring, and he knows that this is what he wants for the rest of his life, to have Kevin by his side.

Their rings are for show, for now anyway, they won't be able to wear them once they're back racing, but they've got matching chains to wear them on, so that they can have a constant reminder of their love.

They couldn't think of a better way to spend their winter break, the decision to get married rather than just remain engaged until they retired from racing made real by Kevin's mum who said that if they wanted to do it, then she would support them no matter what, and they realised then that there was no point waiting any longer. They were only delaying the inevitable.

Dany breaks the kiss and stares at Kevin, the way the light is streaming through the window makes it look like he has a halo, and combined with the suit, Dany can't believe how beautiful Kevin looks right now. He knows that he has a big dopey grin on his face, overwhelmed by how much he loves Kevin, and so grateful that he's going to get to spend the rest of his life with him.

The reception is a small affair, and Dany is just happy that his parents are chatting away to Kevin's parents. All the worrying that had plagued his thoughts over the last few days fading away until he was enjoying his afternoon, relief flooding through his body.

He had spent days imagining all the things that could go wrong at their wedding, and he was pleased that everyone behaved, and no-one objected to the wedding.

*

"Not too bad?" Kevin asks, sitting as close to Dany as he can manage in public without making anyone around them suspicious.

"It was great, because you were standing beside me." Dany leans in for a kiss before remembering where they are and sitting back. The airport is far too public for them to be kissing and cuddling here. "And I'm so proud that you're my husband."

"Me too. I'm so glad that we did it now." Kevin nudges Dany, the closest that they're going to get to public displays of affection. "And we have a race weekend as our honeymoon."

Dany laughs, this time last year they were in the middle of a disastrous race weekend for both of them, and he just hopes that they will have better luck this year.

Kevin sleeps for the whole way to Australia, Dany envies his ability to sleep, and he reads his book, so glad that he has his husband by his side.

***

Dany's sure that their honeymoon being a race weekend is a dumb idea, he's been here for five days and he's only seen Kevin twice. Renault are really keeping him busy and Red Bull are making sure that Dany has as little free time as possible, the constant threat of Max taking his seat being left hanging over him at all times.

In the end race day crawls round and Dany is excited just to be racing Kevin again, it has been a long year for both of them and no-one is happier than Dany that Kevin is back in Formula one, racing alongside his husband. Not that anyone else knows that, but the fact that they both know is enough for Dany.

Less than ten minutes later he's back in the garage, cursing his luck and wondering if Australia is destined to always be a bad race for him. For the second year in a row he's got a DNS by his name in the results, and he gets the pleasure of watching the race from the garage. Again.

At least Kevin has a good race and Dany ends up roaming the paddock looking for him after the race, but there's no sign of him. And that's when he sees that he's got a message from Kevin.

_The team has gone out to celebrate our first race – strictly no guests from other teams :(_

Dany frowns, but it's not the end of the world, he'll see Kevin before he leaves tomorrow. He's heading to Dubai for a week of training and Kevin's heading home, so it'll be their last chance to see each other.

*

The next morning Dany ends up at the airport alone, Kevin's already left and they're not going to see each other for at least a week.

***

"I've missed you," Dany says, as he kisses his way along Kevin's perfect body, tracing the lines of his tattoo as he works his way down to Kevin's leaking cock, and just as his breath was ghosting over the tip, there's a knock at the door.

Kevin shot up, rushing towards the door as he pulled a dressing gown around himself. "It's Marcus."

Dany knows why Marcus is here, they had all heard the rumours, that Sauber isn't going to make the next race, but Dany's a little annoyed that it's interrupted them consummating their marriage, although they've got the rest of their lives to do it.

The rest of the evening is spent comforting Marcus, although at least he knows about their relationship, so they don't have to hide anything in front of him, which does make everything easier.

***

"We could just have sex in my room at the back of the motorhome," Kevin says, and Dany wants to say yes, but at the same time he wants their first time as a married couple to be special, or at least something more than a frantic fuck in a cupboard. Dany knows that it is arbitrary, that it doesn't matter when or where they make love, but at the same time he just wants something to look back on, a special memory, and he doesn't see what's wrong with that.

"I just want it to be special." Dany tries not to pout but fails, and then before he's got a chance to say anything more someone's calling his name and he's being taken away, back to his garage and his team.

*

Dany can't believe that it's qualifying already. Time seems to have flown and he's not sure where it's all gone. He's driving back to his garage when the stewards wave him into the weighbridge, he doesn't notice Kevin ignoring the same signal in his mirrors, since his mind is consumed with when he's going to get to see his husband next, and he feels the comfort of his wedding ring, hidden by his racing gloves, giving him strength.

*

"It's your fault that I've got a penalty," Kevin says, and Dany strokes his hair, he knows that anything he says will only make things worse, so he does the one thing that he knows will make Kevin feel better.

He tugs off his boxers and opens up Kevin's dressing gown, his hair still wet from the shower. Dany had been too lazy to get a shower when he arrived, not willing to be apart from Kevin for any longer than he had to.

"Roll over," Dany says, and Kevin smiles, leaning in for a kiss before complying. Dany kisses his way down Kevin's back, spreading his legs as he ducks down to lick at his hole, drinking in every gasp and moan as Kevin clutches at the pillow in front of him, holding it tight as Dany's talented tongue works away.

Dany spits into his hand, knowing that the sound of it will make Kevin even more aroused, and he knows how much Kevin likes a little rough sex to take his mind off everything. But nothing too rough, not tonight with them racing tomorrow.

Kevin's knuckles are white as Dany pushes in, Kevin's biting his lip as he looks over his shoulder, his grin still shining out and Dany takes his time to bottom out, making Kevin wait for it as he arches his back, forcing Dany deeper.

Dany pulls Kevin onto his knees, pressing their bodies together so that they can kiss while Dany thrusts into him, Kevin reaching out a hand, using the headboard for support as he twists round to kiss Dany, his free hand holding the side of Dany's face as they both gasp in pleasure.

Kevin leads Dany's hand down to his cock, he's painfully hard, the tip purple and leaking as Dany's long fingers surround him. It only takes a few thrusts before Kevin's coming hard, Dany coming inside him as he nips at Kevin's shoulder, holding them both tight as they shudder in orgasm.

"Special enough for you?" Kevin asks, his cheeky grin plastered onto his face as he leans back against Dany, letting Dany take his weight as he tries to catch his breath.

"Every second with you is special," Dany says, kissing the side of Kevin's neck as he slowly withdraws, holding Kevin as he gasps at the loss. "Shower time?"

Kevin nods, shuffling towards the bathroom on unsteady legs, and Dany holds him up, glad to have him close as he turns the shower on, waiting for the water to be less than scalding before stepping in.

Dany takes his time washing Kevin, this is the closest to quality time that they're going to get this weekend, although they both knew that this would be the way. That racing is always going to be their main focus, but looking down at their rings, glinting under the water, Dany knows that they will make it work.

"We're going to have a great year." Dany leans in for another kiss, washing Kevin's beautiful blond locks as he wipes the soap out of his face. "You're going to get points and I'm going to get a podium."

Dany and Kevin laugh, but they can feel it, they're both due some good results, and now, knowing that their husband is there, rooting for them each weekend, they're both going to have an amazing year, no matter what happens on the track.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see what would happen with these two quite private guys who don't show a lot of emotions to the media and yet it must only be natural to want to talk to someone about all the pressure of being in F1 and the changes coming up the end of the season.  
>  ~~(Written while McLaren are dithering over their 2015 driver line up.)~~
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
